Bolt: Forgotten Souls Book 2: The Destiny Page
by cloudsword
Summary: Sequel to the first book of the Forgotten Souls series. Now that Bolt, Mittens and Rhino are freed, they need to rely on their children to take control. Reasons, they've switched powers and need to start from scratch. With Crash and Chrystal guiding them home, how will Chase deal with injuring his own sister, Peach? Will Peach survive her injuries? Read and review!
1. Chapter 1 Problems

**Bolt Forgotten Souls**

 **Book 2 – The Destiny Page**

 **Narration:**

Some believe in destiny, that our decisions are made for us in advance. But what kind of world would that be if we truly weren't in control of our own choices? I've been told that what I do is fated to happen, or that it's the will of the universe. But I think there's something else. I believe that destiny is ours to control, a path we forge ourselves. Our choices are our own to make, and that's what shapes our destiny, not the other way around. The people around me don't think so, they've been following something they call the threads of fate their whole lives, and changing from that course is a frightening thing. I hold the power to change fate inside of me, and I'm just a dog. Well, ok, maybe a super powered dog with laser eyes and a bark that can turn just about anything into rubble, but a dog none the less, a White American Shepherd to be exact. My name is…

 **Chapter 1 – Problems**

"Bolt!" he heard from his side, he tiredly lifted his head, cracking his eyes open just a little as he glanced towards the voice. There he saw a cat, black everywhere except her white muzzle, paws and chest, her eyes shut tight as she snuggled into his chest, "Don't move! I'm trying to get comfortable!" she sleepily said, pressing her head further into his chest. Bolt smiled a little, his muscles not really letting him do much more than that. He once again closed his eyes, letting the sound of the cart wheels try and sooth him to sleep.

"Mommy and Daddy really are tired!" said a small cat like creature with a long fury tail. He, like his sister, was brown with several lighter spots on his side and two of his paws, a silver patch on their right eye. He wore armor, and not just any armor, plated armor, white with red shoulders, gleaming paw shaped grieves, and a helmet that came to a point behind his head.

His sister was slightly smaller than him, but not by much. She wore a simple choker necklace, white with golden trim and a diamond in the center that shined with all colors of the aurora Borealis. "I really hope that only one drop of that stuff hit them, I wasn't paying attention when it set them free." she said. "Yah, I hear yah Chrystal!" her brother said. Silence fell upon them as Chrystal walked along side her brother, the cart securely strapped to his back, and yet it was as if he could barely feel it as he trotted along. "Odin said that no one knows what happens when more than one drop hits someone. And honestly, I really don't want to find out either." he announced to his sister as the two ran side by side.

Somewhere in the world, a temple stood. Gilded walls with pearl white towers and a silver bell near the top, the marble gates and door blocked the inside from all others passing by. Inside, if one could get the doors open, they would hear the sound of breathing, deep meditative breathing that echoed through the empty halls and throughout the massive chapel. There, sitting at the back of the chapel, a statue of a large beast. The creature of gold reached from the floor to the ceiling, its golden eyes aimed down at where the crowd would sit. The sculpture was of a large dragon like creature, feathered wings on its back with the arms of a man and claws of a large beast. Its head was that of an eagle and the tail curled around its crossed legs, sort of like the tail was a cushion that the creature sat on. "I fear that the darkness is growing deeper around us." a voice said, echoing as if from everywhere at once, "The threads of fate are weaving a picture of despair, and the survivors, if any, will hang on the border of its destruction." The voice once again fell silent as the breathing continued, "I fear destiny has been written in the book, and without the fate weavers, we are doomed to its inked letters!" The voice once again faded, its echoes getting lost in the empty halls of the temple, falling on no ears as the failed to escape the ever coming silence.

Night had fallen quickly around them, the kits fast asleep outside of the parked cart with their parents and surrogate uncle. Bolt's head lifted up quickly sleep once again evading him as his mind reeled with empty thoughts. His muscles still tight and stiff, while his mind felt like it was in a fog. Bolt shook his head, trying as hard as he could to shake the cobwebs from his mind, his thoughts didn't even seem to be his own at the moment. Suddenly, he heard Rhino next to him, another dream beginning in the hamster's mind. "Don...don't worry Bolt! [SNORE} I'll save you!" he would say. Bolt shook his head, he knew that his friend still thought of him as a super hero, and heck with the powers they had now, he was a hero at one point. He turned again, finding his wife snuggled up to him, her ears pinned in his stomach to drown out the talking her hamster friend did in his sleep. 'Well, at least he's not singing!' Bolt told himself, and looked to the sky. The stars looked the same as if he were on Earth, back at home. He remembered the journey the three of them had trying to find Penny, a journey he would always remember. Suddenly he felt something, something around his paw. He looked down, finding a vine wrapping gently around it. 'Mittens must be casting earth magic in her sleep again!' he thought, and turned his paw over. He gently played with the vine, weaving it around his claws and between his toes as he usually did when this happened, though this time, it acted different.

Each time he touched one of the leaves, it blossomed, turning into a bright blue flower, or even a small piece of fruit. When he wrapped it around his toes, it was as if the vine was a snake, moving further along his leg as if it liked him.

Confusion set in, and he quirked an eyebrow, then moved his paw. Underneath it, there was a circle, a spell circle. He knew he had never seen it before, but somehow he knew, the vines creating the ring, the runes spelling out the spell, and the little leaf drawing in the middle, he knew what they all meant. Suddenly, Rhino squeaked in his sleep, something that usually meant he had saved the day in his dreams, but this time, there was a loud boom that followed, and a shock wave followed. "HUH?" Rhino shouted as he sat up in his ball.

"Wha..what?" Mittens asked as her head shot up and yawned, "What are you two doing?" She turned down to the plant growing around Bolt's paw, "Oh, a Galantrionis Vine, those are native to Neutros!" she said, "Bolt you should know better than to introduce an invasive plant to another universe, it's tip the balance of the Eco system and send this world into a decline until they figure out that Eventriantolan from the Neutrosian mountains is the only way to kill them!" She let her eyes open wide in shock, "How did I know all of that? she asked, "Evantriantolan is a chemical produced when Embran stones on that mountain go through their natural erosion process, not a plant or magic!" Again her eyes whet wide, "How did I know that?" she repeated. "I think it's the same thing with Rhino doing a super bark, or me using magic!" Bolt said, "We've switched powers!"

"Wait, you what?" they all heard Chrystal ask. Bolt and Mittens both looked down, spying their two very worried kits looking back up at them.

 **End Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2 Fenrir

**Chapter 2 – Fenrir**

Beowulf trudged through the swamp, pushing his way inward, deeper into the thick trees as he searched for something, "I know you're here old beast!" he shouted, "No use hiding in such an obvious place!" He looked around, the feeling of being watched came into his nerves, and with a smile, he turned, looking up, "We can do this the easy way or my way!" he shouted. From behind him, bubbles began to appear. He feigned ignorance as a large head, snake like in many ways lifted from the swamp, its eyes amber yellow with green liquid spewing from its mouth. The head was about the same size as Beowulf's chest, and it's green and grey scales glimmered with the swamp water that coated it. "Ah!" he said, and turned to it, "A young Hydra!" he said, and lunged at it, while the head lunged at him. His claws bared, he swiped at the beast, cleaving and tearing at the flesh as the head came off, landing on the ground. "Sorry about that, but I need you to have enough heads for me to use, I'll see you later!" Beowulf said, and turned to leave. He stopped as he heard the sound of something cracking, a sickening snap, and the sound of bubbling flesh as the neck lifted back up, splitting down the middle and revealing two brand new heads. "Oh, I see!" he said as he turned to the Hydra, "You wish to continue, fine then!" The Hydra roared at him, and he jumped his claws extended towards one of its heads.

Bolt let his eyes open as the sun tampered with his dreams, "Oh!" he groaned, and slid to his stomach. He shook off his fatigue, trying to find the strength to move again. "Morning daddy!" he heard, and turned tiredly towards his daughter. "Morning Chrystal!" he responded, and yawned. "How do you feel?" she asked. "Stiff, but not too stiff, I think I can walk!" he responded, and lifted himself to his paws. Instantly the spell circle under them began glowing, and out from the ground grew a large vine of fruit. The fruit was purple, and pear shaped, thick scale like leaves sprouting from the top of it and a dark blue spot rimmed the leaves. "Oh, breakfast!" he heard Mittens say beneath him, and he watched her grab hold of one. "But Mittens!" he said, still a little tired, "What if it's poison?"

"Bolt, the Ziornal fruit withers immediately at the presence of poison!" she said and pulled the fruit from the vine, "It's fine!" She took a large bite from the fruit, sighing at the flavor of the food. "This is better than anything I've ever made from magic!" she said happily. "Uh…" Bolt said unsure, and turned when Rhino rolled in front of him. "Hey, I need…uh…that plant Mittens used to grow for us to brush our teeth!" the hamster said, and belched, effectively tossing Bolt off of his paws. "Rhino!" Mittens scolded. "Excuse me!" he responded as Bolt instinctively used wind to cushion his fall. "Ok!" they heard Crash say as the kit came close, "If we're going to find our way home, I suggest we learn how to control our powers!"

"My new powers are intelligence! I doubt I'll need any real training!" Mittens said. "That's what I thought at first, but the urge to build and dismantle can be tricky if you aren't paying attention." her hamster friend told her as she was just about to take another bite. "Oh, I get your point." she said and bit into the fruit again. "Well, magic is defiantly something different, I'll need your help with this one Mittens!" he said, and once again stepped on the spell circle he had carved last night. He was quickly scooped up by a large tree, one with blue leaves and walnut like pods the size of Bolt himself, "Ughh!" he groaned from atop one of the pods. "I'll get you down!" Rhino said, and glared at the tree trunk. "I wouldn't do that!" Mittens said, just barely stopping him as the laser eyes pierced right through the trunk. "Why, what's wrong?" Rhino asked, and was quickly swatted away by one of the branches. "Because this is a Magic Pilankia tree. They have a tendency to get violent if attacked." she told him.

Off in the distance, Rhino let his ball stop spinning in circles, just before he tried to stand up, "Now she tells me!" he said and fell to the floor, dizzy.

"There!" Beowulf said as he looked to his work. The Hydra now had twelve heads, all because of this small creature that stood before it. "Twelve heads, the regeneration of your flesh should be at its smoothest and quickest!" he said, each of the twelve heads glaring daggers at him. "All I need now, is your heart!" Beowulf bent forward, his arms and legs once again cracking and shifting into place, back to the formation of the large green wolf he was. With a powerful push of his legs, he rushed past each of the heads as they tried to strike, their teeth splashing down into the swamp as he once again dashed for them. With a powerful swipe of his front two paws, he pulled the scaled from the chest of the Hydra, each one clanking to the ground as the heads reeled in pain. He then bit down, tearing the bloody flesh underneath eh scales, and pulled, ripping the muscle from the rib bones, and quickly buried his paw into the wound. He shifted again, changing back into the humanoid, his arm still buried into the Hydra's chest. Several of the heads, glared at him in desperation, trying to strike, only to fall short, dead. He pulled his arm out as hard as he could, shattering the rib bones as the heart came with his hand. It was about the size of his head, red and blue, just like a human heart, and still beating. "You should have known," he said to the still beating heart, "No one is fated to defeat me! No one, except Bolt!" He began his walk back, scooping his free paw into a nearby bush, picking up Medusa's stone head as he continued walking.

From the wound in the Hydra's chest, the blood began to bubble, hardening and forming flesh as a new heart was created, and a head where the wound began. The beast stood up silently, and then roared as the thirteenth head finished. Beowulf turned around, lifting Medusa's head toward it, changing it to stone. "Hmf!" the animal god said, "Don't want anyone getting lucky!" He turned again, and began walking away as the now stone Hydra began to crumble in the swamp's waters.

He continued walking, his bloody hand holding the still beating heart of the beast he had just slain, his other, clinging to the stone head of the Gorgon Queen, Medusa. "Just four more items to go, and I can finally rid our world of your power, right before taking it for myself." he said to himself and looked toward a large mountain with clouds half way up, a loud howl could be heard from its cliffs, "Fenrir, Beast of Wolves!

Clouds covered the land, rocks and cliffs jetted out everywhere, in the middle, a low growl could be heard. Almost like it was expecting something, an eye opened, bright yellow, and shining through the thick fog like a light house, it swept the ground in front of it, looking for something. "Ragnarok is coming!" a low growling voice said, "And soon, I will be free!" The fog moved, revealing a large grey wolf, bound with red ribbon at the ankles and waist, a single strand wrapping around its jaw to keep it pinned to the ground.

 **End Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3 Mix-up

**Chapter 3 – Mix-up**

"Ok, first I think we should try the Perfect Hero, you know, just to be safe!" Mittens told the group. Bolt was now back on the ground, the tree ungrown, and every plant magically produced was removed. "Why?" Bolt asked as Rhino smiled. "Because pooling our powers together and releasing them might just bring us back to normal, I really don't need these inventive thoughts muddling up my magical knowledge. And if I don't have to teach you magic, then it'll be easier for us all…especially you!" she responded. "Eeeehehehe! I can't wait!" Rhino said, "Turn me into the Perfect Hero!"

"Wait, you?" Bolt asked as he turned to his friend. "Logically speaking, he should be the right choice! He holds all of your old powers and durability, the power pushing from the inside could kill you if you're not careful. But Rhino now has the durability of a Neutrosian tank!" Mittens interjected, "He could hold more than any of us!"

"Well, ok. But if anything goes wrong, I'm pulling the plug!" Bolt told her. "Nothing will happen Bolt, trust me!" Rhino said, and took in a large breath of air, "Nothing will happen right?" he asked in a whisper as he leaned into Mittens. She simply rolled her eyes, "I did the math Rhino!" she said and placed her paw on top of Rhino. Bolt sighed and did the same, their powers flowing into the hamster smoothly.

The same green lips whispered into the woman's elf ear, "The power is too much for the rodent." the hushed voice said, and her fingers weaved through the threads, the colors of the rainbow moving out as they disappeared into thin air some distance away.

Suddenly Rhino began to clutch his chest, "I can handle it!" he whispered to himself. Bolt felt it, heard it, and opened his eyes as the power was changing, "RHINO!" he called in concern, and closed his eyes, taking back his power. "Bolt! What are you doing?" Mittens asked. "Saving my friend's life!" was all he said as he pulled the magic from the hamster. Mittens did the same, pulling her new power back into her own body.

The green lips turned from a smile to a frown, the person's frustration showing up quickly. "Damn!"

"Bolt!" the dog heard his wife say angrily, "What happened?"

"It was Rhino, he was struggling to hold it in!" Bolt said in his defense. "Not possible, my calculations were spot on!" Mittens said angrily. "Calculations aren't working!" Bolt said as he interrupted her, "I know it's hard for your new intelligence to grasp, but your plan wasn't working. If we had gone any further, we would have lost Rhino!" Mittens looked toward the hamster, Rhino shaking himself off as if he were just shaking out his fur, "I was fine!"

"No you weren't!" Bolt said, "Listen, I can't just sit back when one of my friends or family is in trouble, I could see the pain on your face and I heard you trying to be brave! We'll just…have to try again later!"

Mittens looked into Bolt's eyes, trying hard to see what he saw, "You really saw Rhino in pain?" she asked softly. "Yes, yes I did!" Bolt responded in a defeated tone. "Alright Bolt. We'll try again tomorrow." she said and rubbed her head to his chest, "I'm glad you've got those dog ears! I'd never forgive myself if we did lose Rhino because of my plan!"

"Aw! Thanks guys!" Rhino said in a touched tone. "Ok, so I guess I'll have to teach you magic then!" she said as she brought her head away from him. "And I have to teach Rhino how to control his powers." Bolt responded. "I'll have to teach you how to resist the urges to invent!" Rhino said as he turned to Mittens. "Whew! Looks like we all have work to do on this trip!" she said, "So let the lessons begin!"

Chase sat next to his sister as he watched her breathe. Her neck had been operated on, and now had a thick bandage covering the incision. A tube had been inserted into her throat, forcing air into her lungs and her breath out to keep her own throat from being used. Her Mind's Eye necklace sat next to her on the bed, ready for her own use when the bandages could be removed.

The little kit's eyes were blank, shock still etched on his face as he tried to put the events together that lead up to this incident. A single set of words kept running through his mind as he thought things through, 'You and your arrogance have done this to your sister, it is you who is to be blamed for further injuring her. YOU have taken what was left of her voice!' he remembered Thor saying. He looked to the pearl next to her, its light shining brightly as it tried to burrow into his mind. He reached down, and picked it up, looking at it in his claws. It looked so ordinary, so plain. The silver that surrounded it looked more expensive than the jewel. So he put it on, strapping it around his neck, and turned to someone in the hall, 'Can you hear me?' he thought. The nurse looked up, and started looking around, as if to find something, 'I'm up here!' he thought, trying to test it. She looked up, seeing nothing. 'I'm in your pensile!' he said, and she looked to her pensile, setting it on her clip board silently, almost waiting for it to speak again. His eyes opened even wider as he realized his own mistake, 'Goodbye!' he thought, and the woman picked up her pensile, looking at it curiously. He pulled the necklace off, starring at it in shock, "It really works!" he whispered, and then a thought came to him, "It really works!" he repeated in realized despair, "And I couldn't hear it! Thor was right! I did this to Peach!" He slid forward, letting his paws cover his mouth on the mattress, and the necklace still in his claws. He moved them, leaving the chocker where it lay, and bringing his paws to cover his eyes in shame, his tears rolling down his cheeks as he let the truth sink in.

From across the room, Thor sat there, glass of wine in his hand as he listened in, a single tear rolled down his own cheek, "You see now what our words can do to others when used for ill will?" he heard Odin ask from behind him. Thor simply turned to his father, the wine in his hands settling. "I do father, never have I wished to take back my words so fierce!" he said, "I have wronged a friend, and I am afraid for his future!"

"Only through his own path will he truly be free, and free of mind. You'll see. His fate will not end in tragedy!" Odin told his son.

"Ok, just focus the spell you already know into your bark!" Mittens said. "Ok, if you say so!" Bolt said, and took in a deep breath. "Oh this is going to be good!" Rhino mumbled. Bolt closed his eyes, focusing a spell on the breath of his bark, and let it out. He barked, and out popped about a dozen pink pedaled flowers, one of them landing behind Mittens' ear. "BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rhino belted out laughing, "Th…that gives a whole new meaning to **Fresh Breath**!" he laughed uncontrolled. Bolt narrowed his eyes at the hamster, "Do I have to shock you again?" he asked. Rhino almost instantly stopped laughing, "No!" was all he said. "How'd I do?" Bolt asked as he turned back to his wife. She looked up at the flower, "Did you choose this spell on purpose?" she asked. "Eheh, yah kid of!" he said in response. "Romantic!" she said, and stood up, swishing her tail against his chin, "Now if we could focus?" she asked, "Let's see you breathe lightning!" She still kept her tail playfully brushing against his chin, 'She's making it hard on purpose!' he thought, and took a breath, thinking about the lightning, and barked. A single thin bolt of lightning came out, sparking along the ground near Rhino. "YIKES!" the hamster shouted, and dove into his ball. "That's the best you got?" Mittens asked. "Well you just know how to distract me!" Bolt told her. "Hey!" they all heard. Crash came through, shattering a large bolder with his helmet as he cleared the way for his sister, "There's a town not far from here!" he said as he stopped himself. "It's full of different things, and I'm sure dad can grow something to help pay for lodging!"

"What kind of town?" Bolt asked as he turned towards his wife.

 **End Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4 Avalon

**Chapter 4 – Avalon**

"It's in the…sky?" Mittens asked as the five of them walked towards the city. "Yah!" Chrystal said as she trotted along. Her body back to her flesh and fur, the diamond on her neck shining with the rays of the aurora. "A flying city? Rhino asked, "Sounds like an idea I had once to build Tarnildra! But they didn't have the technology I needed."

"They don't need technology here!" Crash said happily, "The entire city floats on giant rocks!"

"Rocks?" Mittens asked. "Yah! Rocks!" Chrystal responded. Mittens scoffed, once, and found herself covered in shadow. She folded her ears back, and looked up.

There, above them, was a large cluster of rocks. The edges looked as if they had been cracked, but instead, veins of green stone shined through. Moss covered the edges and drooped down almost half of the stones' length. Suddenly, Mittens could see it, each thing she could see was labeled in her eyes, showing what each thing is made for and from. The one thing that only had one label, was the stone, "Levestone!" she said under hear breath. Bolt turned to her, "Oh, she can see the labels!" Rhino said. Bolt turned to his hamster friend, "Labels?" he asked. "Trust me, it's weird at first, but your mind labels everything you see, teaching you as you experience life." the hamster responded. "What's Levestone?" Bolt asked as he turned back to his wife. "Not really sure." she responded, "There's not much information on them!"

"Well, better get up there if we want to find where we are!" Bolt said, and closed his eyes, focusing on the wind. The air. He took it and squished it down, flattening it under their paws and moving it up. He pushed more condensed air underneath, flattening it more and making it denser, harder, as he lifted the three of them into the air. He maneuvered the three of them as they weaved in and out of the stones floating around, and moved them around to land gently on the mossy top of the stones. Bolt then opened his eyes, and smiled, he had performed the spell perfectly. He then let surprise encompass his mind. The top of the stones were carved out to become houses, perfect in every way. The roofs covered in moss that looked as if it shined in the night. The lamps carved perfectly with moss inside, along a bricked road. But the most amazing thing, the people. They flew around with brilliant white wings of feathered glory. "Wow!" said Crash as he looked at the people. One of them, the closest man, turned to them, dressed in white robes and golden bracelets. "Who are you?" he asked forcefully. "That's not very nice!" Rhino said with just as much force. "My name is Bolt, and this is Rhino." the dog said interrupting what could have been a fight, "This is my family, my wife Mittens, and two of my children, Crash and Chrystal!"

"I welcome you to Avalon! May I ask what your business is in our fine city?" the man said in return. His voice had softened at Bolt's friendliness, and now seemed more open to them. "Well, we're looking for a place to stay the next night, and a way to discover our destination." Mittens said. "You…have no…knowledge of your…destination?" the man stumbled out through his surprise. "Well, sort of. You see, Rhino, my wife and I were sort of forced out of our home by something called Medusa after she turned us to stone. It was thanks to my four children that we were able to be freed." Bolt told the man. "I see only two!" the man responded. "The other two had to stay behind to help Odin with something in Yggdrasil." Mittens responded, "And before you ask, Crash and Chrystal were the ones who told us the story."

"How many of your village survived?" the man asked as he set down on the ground. "Uh…" Bolt began. "Just us!" Rhino said suddenly, "And the two helping Odin!"

"And where is this village you come from?" the man asked. "We will not disclose the location of our hidden village! Now that Medusa is dead, we can return to rebuild in peace." the hamster said. The man glared at him, and he glared at the man. "You are insubordinate!" the man said. "And you are just nosy!" Rhino retorted. "Ho boy!" Bolt said almost scared. "Very well!" the man said quickly, "I shall escort you to the tower. That is both where you will stay and where you will find your selves!"

"That's fine with me!" Rhino said gruffly. The look the two of them had could have been identical, each with narrow eyes and angry looks. "This could end up either good or bad!" Mittens said. Bolt simply nodded to her, his eyes narrowed in embarrassment.

Zeus walked along the halls, turning into the room with the two kits. He found one still in bed, and the other curled up, tears staining the lines near his nose, his fur darkening from the wet salty drops. "What ails you young one?" the echoing voice of the Greek god asked. Chase shot up quickly, turning in shock to the beaded man. "Zeus!" he whispered as he looked into the man's bright blue eyes. The man laughed almost as heartily as he remembered the old man Avona used to laugh. "Cheer up child of Earth! Your sister will recover, and you have brought us to victory!" The god shouted out, "Tiz not a day for tears, tiz a day of celebration!" Peach moved a little, catching the attention of both as she moved, and slowly opened her eyes. Chase cautiously moved to her vision, looking down at her. Peach saw him, tired eyes glazed over as she gazed at him, and she mouthed out the word, 'Hi.' to him. She placed a small paw to her throat, and felt the stitches under the bandages. Familiarity flooded her mind, and she knew, she could never talk again. Chase cried for her, his tears once again starting as he tried to keep a straight face, but failed. "I'm sorry Peach!" he whispered to her, his voice harsh from the crying he had already done. He placed his forehead to hers, "I'm so sorry!" he whispered again.

Zeus looked at the two of them, brother and sister, one who pained and the other who wanted to relieve it. Only he didn't really know who was what.

Something caught his eye, the gleam of the pearl embedded into the choker of her necklace. He smiled, and hopefully, picked it up. He pressed it to her neck, and she began thinking. Chase kept crying. "Little one, can you not hear your sister's consoling words?" Zeus asked. "What?" Chase asked as he turned to the large bearded god, "I…I still can't hear her voice?" The kit turned to the other kit, "Say something!" he said, "Anything!" Peach looked up at him, worry in her eyes, and focused her thoughts. Again, to him, she stayed silent. "Excuse me!" Zeus said, catching Chase's attention, "What does the term, 'Butterfly Surprise' mean?" Chase's hope fell; he knew it was something only she would say. Her love of the butterflies would often lead her to call their wing patterns a Butterfly Surprise. She could easily see the difference in their patters, no matter how small. And she would always love it when one of them surprised her with a new friend, surprising her with a new pattern.

His constitution shattered, the tears came even faster and larger than before. Instead of turning to his sister, he jumped off the bed and ran.

Peach watched her brother run, her own tears beginning to flow as she figured out what was going in, he couldn't hear her voice.

 **End Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5 Icarus

**Chapter 5 – Icarus**

The wing beats of the man were soft, almost as if it only to a small breeze to keep him aloft. The five little animals could barely hear his feathers as they pressed the air, and lifted the man. "And what purpose did that attitude accomplish?" Mittens asked in a whisper. "It got us a place to stay and work!" Rhino responded, both with authority and confidence. Mittens turned to her husband, "I think the power is going to his head!" she said. Bolt simply nodded, he knew what kind of trouble Rhino was getting into. "My name is Icarus!" the winged man said. "It's a pleasure to meet you Icarus." the white shepherd announced. Rhino turned his head towards Bolt, and angry yet defeated look upon his face. "Wait, Icarus?" Mittens suddenly asked, "I thought Icarus melted his wings near the sun and fell into the sea?"

"Oh that!" Icarus said, "I actually burned off some of my feathers when in your realm. I flew close to a volcano and seared my feathers off when a molten cinder jumped from the bowels and soared near my wings. I was lucky that I hit the water instead of land! As you can see, my wings healed and I have my feathers back, though I must admit I'm far more cautious now that I have fallen!"

"Tch, so you're a **fallen** angel!" Rhino scoffed. Icarus turned swiftly to the hamster, "Mind your tongue!" he said, "It is you who have come here looking for help, not I to you!" Rhino was about to say something, but quickly got a one of Mittens' most fearsome death glares. Instead he turned from her, and folded his paws in front of him. Bolt shook his head, his ears folded to the top of his head and one of his paws pressed against his nose and eyes. "Um, what's wrong with uncle Rhino?" Crash asked. "He's getting overconfident!" Bolt told his son, "Very overconfident!"

Beowulf grinned as he strut through the town's cobble stone paths, a smile of malice and confidence etched into his face, his sharp teeth barred to all he thought may challenge him. His challenge went unanswered as he moved through the splitting crowd. "Exactly what are you so proud of?" he heard a familiar voice ask. He turned up, seeing a green monkey atop a roof beam. "You know of what I chase ape, and I'm sure you understand how it will end." The wolf growled. The monkey landed on the ground, standing in front of the beast of beasts, "Ape?" he asked, "No sir, I am but a humble spider monkey, and know nothing of your quest other than it be so!"

"Fenrir!" Beowulf said, testing the air with the name. The spider monkey smiled brightly, "The beast of legend?" he asked, "Why would you mention him?"

Beowulf scoffed, and snapped his teeth at the monkey. The spider monkey jumped away, ooing and ahhing in panic as the green animal ran away. "You have a way with the commoners!" said another familiar voice. Beowulf turned again, spying the cat woman he had tangled with earlier, Valkyrie. She too, sat upon a roof top, though her legs were crossed as she enjoyed the scene with a bag of what looked like nuts in her lap. "Come down Fate Cutter and we'll finish what you were afraid to begin!" he threatened, "I know you seek to free Fenrir!" she said, "But you can't, we are fated never to engage in battle, and it is my claw you need to cut Fenrir's threads!"

"Your claw? He asked, and grinned. With one powerful jump, he lunged at her, and she quickly closed her bag of treats with one hand, before back flipping away, leaving the wolf to struggle against the slippery tiles of the roof, "You'll have to reweave the threads of fate to get to me Beowulf, until then, I'll enjoy watching you fail!" she said and jumped away, gathering more and more distance as she leapt away.

Beowulf growled angrily, "I must not let her interfere with my plan. Fate will smile upon me one day, and I will take one of her claws."

"Your room!" Icarus said as he opened the ornate wooden door. "Thank you!" Bolt said kindly as he and his family entered, they were all taken in awe as they glanced around the room, a bed at the far side with a mattress that looked as if it could have been made from a contained cloud. The blue sheets stretched across the bed snuggly, and the window, though without glass, had a perfect view of the land below, and the market of Avalon. "Man I wish I could go shopping!" Mittens said as the labels appeared in her mind. "Well, if I can just get this growing spell to work on command, then maybe we can trade with them." Bolt suggested. Rhino scoffed, and jumped his ball up to the bed. He turned to Icarus, who by now had folded his arms, waiting for a wisecrack or something from the hamster. He didn't get to look at the winged being long, the mattress was soon obstructing his view as he sank into it, "Wow, that's a soft bed!" he commented, and could almost sense Icarus chuckling silently at his expense. He refrained from commenting, because despite being the punch line, he had to admit, it was funny.

Chase kept running, to him, the further he got from his sister, the less damage he would do. He ran faster and faster as he pushed himself harder than ever in his life. The tears in his eyes nearly blinding him as he continued along his path. He was so focused that he stopped in shock and fear when he heard a loud boom. Rocks near him shattered into dust, and he watched the electricity travel across the land, spreading as it touched objects and made the hair on a strange rabbit stand on end. He would have laughed if he wasn't trying to catch his breath from the fear that had gripped him. "That was my own sonic boom!" he realized, "Have I really been at full for two and a half minutes?" he answered his own question when he looked for the city of Azguard, the golden buildings nowhere to be found, even on the horizon. His tail and ears fell, his shame finally erupting in his heart, "I'm sorry Peach!" he whispered as tears once again began to fall along his cheeks, "I am SOOO sorry!" He stretched out along the grass, wrapping his front paws around his face, letting the tears soak into his fur.

Suddenly he heard a twig snap, and he lifted his head, turning his sharp furry ears and nose toward the sound. "Is anyone there?" a voice asked. Chase quickly stood up, looked around, and reached up, pulling his hood up disappearing from view. As if from nowhere, a silhouette appeared, short, but thin, long legs and pointed ears. Chase decided to duck behind a nearby rock, just in case.

The figure sniffed the air, turned around and again sniffed, "Nope, still can't smell anything!" he said, and snapped his fingers. From the tip of his nail, a small candle flame appeared, illuminating his face. It was slightly wrinkled, his eyes only half open as he looked around, "Damn fungle root! Destroys the sense of smell every time!" the thing grumbled, "WHO'S THERE?!" he asked again and turned around. After a small while of finding nothing, the creature scoffed, "Probably just a bunch of Hobgoblins trying to trick me again!" he said, "YOU'LL NEVER GET IN HERE YOU CHEATING LITTLE IMPS!" He turned around quickly, and ducked back into the nothingness. Chase steeled his nerves, and raced forward, his cloak shrouding him as the little thing shook its finger, dousing the small flame. There, Chase found what looked to be a small hobble, a wooden and slightly run down shack of a building with several things strewn around. The thing grumbled again, and turned to what looked to be a pot on the wooden stove, "Looks good!" he said, and scooped up a spoon full of what was soup, "Ah, just like mom used to make!" it said, and grabbed a bowl quickly filling it up. Suddenly, Chase's stomach growled. "Who's there?" the thing asked, and once again the kit's stomach growled. "The creature then reached down to his own stomach, "Wow!" he said, "I must be hungrier than I thought!" and retreated to a conjoining room. "Chase quickly popped his head out from his hiding spot, looked for the strange thing, and raced toward the pot.

He looked around, finding nothing but a shelf, so he jumped up. There, a type of twine, so he tied it in a loop, and slowly lowered it down to the spoon, and tried to grab it. He missed several times, and quickly heard footsteps again. Quickly, he reeled in the twine, seeing the creature walk in again, "Can't forget this!" it said, and picked up the spoon Chase had been trying for.

The kit watched the creature walk out from the room, and silently hissed at his luck. He looked around again, and found a second bowl close by him. He worked quickly, wrapping the twine around the bowl just under the lip. He made sure it was tight, and wouldn't stretch from the weight, and led four lines from the sides of the bowl, keeping is steady. A fifth line tied to one of the others to tip the bowl just right during the scoop.

He quickly moved out to the farthest part of the shelf and lowered the bowl, scooping as much soup as he could, and heaved it up. He was sure the strange thing would walk in and see him, but somehow, he made it, lifting himself and the bowl up high to move his dinner to the shelf. Looking in at the liquid, he smiled. The aroma of chicken filled his nose, and the sight of carrots and noodles welcomed his sight. Without even waiting, he lowered his face, and began to drink his soup after making sure the twine was out of the way.

He felt himself lucky that the creature hadn't walked in while he was enjoying his meal, and happily belched, hearing a belch at the same time from the other room. He chuckled silently as he turned around ready to take a nap, moving himself behind what looked like a cookie jar to keep his shadow from behind cast if the creature actually lit the chandelier above the pot. He was about to happily go to sleep when it lit up, "AH, nothing like chicken soup made from the neighboring farmer's chickens!" the creature said, and placed his bowl into w small barrel full of water. Chase smiled, and turned his head from the creature to go to sleep, only to finally see the twine he had used to dip the bowl, it shimmered in the light cast from the chandelier, and from what he could see, it was made of gold.

 **End Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6 Rumplestiltzkin

**Chapter 6 – Rumplestiltzkin**

'It can't be!' Chase thought to himself, and turned to the funny little creature again. "I think I'll have eggs for tomorrow's breakfast!" he said, and reached up, taking the jar that hid the kit.

No shadow was cast, instead the creature pulled the lid from the jar, "Hey!" he called into it. Chase hung from the side, praying that the creature didn't touch him, and that his hood stayed in place. Kept his head against the jar, and for some reason, heard murmuring inside. "I'll be back for some eggs in the morning!" he shouted. "Please sir, you've taken almost everything from us, have pity! What few chickens we have left need to be bred, and the cows are almost dry! Please, have mercy!" a voice called out. The creature placed his hand to his chin, and turned back to the jar, "I'll be back for those eggs in the morning!" he said, and never saw it when Chase climbed up and into the jar. The creature shut the lid, but for some reason, it was like it was midday. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chase called out as he found himself falling, only to land inside a large pool of water.

With a gasp, he surfaced, and kicked around wildly, "HELP!" he called, "I can't…swim!" and went under again, trying to kick as hard as he could to the surface. He was quickly grabbed by the cloak, and dragged out of the water. With vigor and coughing, he gasped for air as he was quickly set down. "Thanks!" he said, and tried to calm his lungs. "It speaks!" a man said, and when the kit looked up, he found a village of people, farmers mostly. They looked like humans, and maybe some mixed animals, but to his eyes, they looked completely normal. "What kind of creature is it?" a woman asked. "Does it produce milk or eggs?" another asked. "Perhaps both!" a boy suggested. "NO!" Chase said, and began to stand, "I don't do any of those things!"

"Then what good will you be?" an elder man asked as the kit shook off as much of the water as he could. "My name is Chase, and I can run really fast!" he said. "Perhaps we can skin him for meat!" he heard, and looked up, seeing what looked to be a butcher thumbing a knife. "I'm not going to hurt you if you don't hurt me!" he said, and sat down. "Hah!" the butcher said, "As if a creature of your size can do much harm!" he said and lifted the knife. Chase was about ready to slip his hood on, when a pair of dainty hands caught the butcher's swing. "Isn't that what you said when you challenged the goblin?" a young woman said as she pulled the knife away from him. The butcher growled as the town grumbled against him, "At least I tried, he would have destroyed us had no one been brave enough to take his challenge!"

"What challenge?" Chase asked, only catching the attention of a little boy. "It would have been better than this fate!" the man that looked like a mayor said, "Trapped in this tiny space while the goblin just takes what he wants." Chase watched them all argue for a little while, the boy next to him becoming increasingly concerned until, "HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON?" Chase shouted.

"The Goblin came to our village a few months ago, challenging us to a duel of some kind. He said that all we had to do was guess his name, and we could control him. But if we could not, then he controlled our fate." the small boy said.

Chase placed his paw to his chin, "Take what he wants, guessing name game, golden thread! That sound a lot like the story of…nah. It couldn't be!" he said, "That story's just a…" Before he could finish, a picture of Peach flashed in front of his eyes, her scar tied shut as she lay there in her hospital bed. He looked down, and took a deep breath, "Anything's possible!" he whispered to himself, "Anything's possible!"

He then looked up at the farmers, "Exactly how did this work?" he asked. "It's like the boy said, he simply walked into our village, and challenged us, almost like he just wanted the land we were standing on! Then when Puck here couldn't guess his name, he pulled out the contract the two of them had signed and it wrapped itself around us and here we are!"

"A contract?!" Chase said in shock, "Ok, that tears it, this is definitely Rumplestiltzkin!" Each of the villagers turned to him, shock and awe etched into their faces, "We would have never figured that out!" one of them said, and they all turned to Puck. He lowered his head in shame. "Wait, I thought Puck was supposed to be a hobgoblin!" Chase said. "We were tricked, changed into being these mortals until we could complete the challenge." the mayor said. "Well, now you can!" Chase said, and turned from them. "Now to get up there!"

"We cannot!" he heard and turned back to them. Each of them had their heads hung low in shame, "The rules of the game were that Puck guess in three tries, after that we were captured. Then as penance, everyone in this jar was given the chance to free the others, by being pulled out and allowing three guesses." the boy responded. "So, that means that…" Chase guessed. "We've already failed." Puck said. "No, you haven't, I'm here inside the jar, and that means that if I can get out, I can set you free!" Chase said, "I just need one thing from you, a way to get out of the jar without being seen until I'm free."

Rumplestiltzkin woke with a stretch of his arms, the sun staying outside his home as the windows stayed shut. With a grin, he pulled the covers from his body, and rushed to his kitchen, "I'm back!" he said, and saw the village gathered as usual, a small basket of eggs sitting in front of them at a distance. He grinned again, and reached in, grabbing the basket by the handle, his grin widening as he felt the weight. As he pulled the basket form the pot, it seemed to grow, changing in size to be its natural size instead. He reached out, and took several eggs from the top, placing them on the counter to cook, and suddenly, the basket burst open, Chase and his cloak landing on the floor, "Guess what time it is!" he said with confidence. "What?" the goblin asked, "Where did you come from?"

"The jar, where you keep all of the hobgoblins, and I'm here to set them free…" Chase said, "…Rumpelstiltskin!" The goblin looked on in horror as his name flowed from the kit's lips, his skin turning visibly white as the jar began to shake, a crack forming in the side, "Are you crazy?" Rumple asked, and bolted for the door. "Uh…" Chase asked as he glanced at the jar, the ceramic object growing visibly larger as the rumbling got bigger. "Yipes!" he called out, and ran exiting the door and fleeing as far as he could, passing the goblin as he did. There was a bright flash, and a loud boom, the two of them finding themselves caught, not in an open field, but in what looked to be an endless forest, the sound of cackling all around them as tiny twig sized creature with green skin and pointed ears flew by them, most with smiles and sharp teeth. "Uh…" Chase said as he heard footsteps from behind them. Rumplestiltzkin and Chase both turned, spying what looked to be a handsome elf about the size of Mr. Avona, yet thinner, an almost athletic build, "Thank you little Chase!" the elf said with a bow, and a very mischievous grin, "Puck?" Chase asked. "I'm inclined to tell you that for freeing us, I'd lead you out of this endless forest…but I'd be lying!" Puck told him, "It'll be way too much fun watching you wander these trees as I take your fate into my own hands!" He jumped once as Rumplestitzkin lunged at him, and like the others, cackled a laugh as he disappeared into the canopy.

"I think I messed up!" Chase said. "You think?" Rumplestiltzkin asked as the goblin turned around, "Their entire forest was trapped inside my jar, keeping them from ensnaring others and their magic forest from growing out of control!" Chase smiled sheepishly, and said, "Sorry! It's just that, in your story, you were the bad guy!"

"I'm a magician for hire!" Rumplestiltzkin explained. "Oh!" Chase said, and looked around, "So, why stay inside that old hobble?"

"That old hobble, was the only place I could keep them, Hobgoblins are very powerful and I had to keep them hidden or someone like **you** would try to take pity on them!" Rumplestiltzkin explained. "But, the farmers…the transformation." Chase argued. "They did that to themselves, inside that jar they were reduced to simple illusion magic!" the goblin explained. "But, what you said, soup!" the kit stuttered. Rumplestiltzkin sighed, realizing just how much the kit had seen and heard, "Look, I only said that because they had already tried the whole farmers in their place trick on me. I didn't fall for it, and I had them trapped until you decided to break my spell and…how did you get into that jar?"

"Eheh!" Chase chuckled, and lifted his hood, vanishing from sight. "Really?" Rumple asked, "The cloak of Invisibility? No wonder I couldn't sense you!"

Chase pulled his hood back off, grinning sheepishly again, "So how do we stop them?" he asked. "First, we keep that cloak on you, and out of Puck's hands, he probably already knows about it. Second, we first have to get out of this forest!" Rumplestiltzkin said, and looked towards the many paths that had branched off.

 **End of Chapter 6  
**


	7. Chapter 7 Fault

**Chapter 7 – Fault**

Chase took a big gulp of air as he glanced at all of the paths, each one looking the same in every way. "Is there a way to figure out which way to go?" he asked. "Puck controls this place, he won't even let his own hobgoblins leave if he doesn't want to."

"Oh, I see!" the kit responded. Rumple watched as Chase turned his head down, the kit's ears once again pinning themselves to his skull. With a sigh, he relaxed a bit, pity coming into his soul as he watched the small animal fall into despair, "But I do happen to know of a spell to help narrow down our choices!" he added. Chase looked up at the goblin, "What? You don't think entrapment spells are the only magic I know do you?" he asked, and clapped his hands together. Chase listened closely as the creature mumbled unrecognizable words. Rumple then slowly spread his hands out, a small blue light gathering in the middle, between his palms, and erupting out as he let his arms spread as far as they would go.

Chase lifted one of his front legs, covering his eyes as the light enveloped him and his new friend, dropping it back to the ground to find that the many paths had fused into three. Rumplestiltzkin collapsed to the ground, huffing and puffing from a form of exhaustion. Chase stood up, and was greeted by the goblin's hand instead, "I'm ok kid!" he said, "But from now on the directions are going to have to be up to you!"

"How am I supposed to lead us?" Chase asked. "How am I supposed to know?" Rumple said grumpily, "You got us into this mess, you get us out!"

Chase looked around, the trees reached up as high as he could see, towering over them as if to conceal them from the world, "How did you get through the first time?" he asked. "I didn't!" Rumple admitted, "I was supposed to get lost inside the forest and trap them inside the jar, though I must admit I never actually got paid for that job!"

Chase tried not letting the frustration get to him, instead he grabbed his head, and closed his eyes, 'How am I supposed to get through an endless forest?' he asked himself, 'Ask Puck where his house is and call out Trick or Treat?' He dug his claws further into his scalp, thinking of ways to beat his adversary at his own game, 'Ugh, this would be so much easier if dad were here!' he though. 'Wait, how would dad do this?' he asked himself, 'The area is all the same, probably leading to the same place every time! How would dad, beat Puck?'

Suddenly, he envisioned Bolt, his nose to the ground while sneaking up on Puck, the elf snickering behind a bush as he tried waiting for the white dog. Instead Bolt had snuck up behind him, and was ready to bite him in the butt.

'My nose!' Chase said, 'It may not be as strong as dad's, but if Rumplestiltzkin can smell them, they must not be that hard to track!' Chase once again closed his eyes as he set his front paws back on the ground, and sniffed. All he could smell, was pine and tree sap. He was about to give up, but then opened his eyes, for a faint second he saw something, a multitude of colors, but it faded too fast. He thought, and sniffed again, this time with his eyes open. The colors once again appeared, a wave of light that faded into colors, each one seeming separate but having no border at all. The majority was green, the color radiating from the trees and bushes, even from some of the animals. When he turned to Rumplestitzkin, he found him surrounded in a dark light, purple looking though darkness seemed to just surround him. The light from him was faded, almost mixing with the green light around him. The light faded from his view, "Wow!" he said. "What?" the goblin asked as he watched the kit's wonder. "One second!" Chase said, and turned again to the paths, taking a sniff of the air. The green light appeared, along with a light blue light that streaked through the right most path. "I think we need to go this way!" he said, and began his walk. "Huh?" Rumple asked, "And don't tell me you can smell them, the whole forest smells like hobgoblin!"

"I'm trying to help; can't you just trust me on this one?" the kit asked as he turned around. Rumplestitzkin jolted in surprise, the force of the kit's voce almost commanded authority, and that was something he knew well. "Ok kid! I'll follow you!" he said and stood up, trailing the kit closely.

Inside one of the trees, a hobgoblin watched, a grin in his face as he watched. The pair circled the clearing a few times, as if testing their luck, and then walked down one of the paths. The creature frowned, growling at the choice, seeing as they picked right. He flittered his wings quickly darting silently from the tree to follow them into the next area.

"What was that about?" Rumple asked in curiosity. "Just in case we were followed." Chase said in response, "I wanted it to look like a guess!"

"Wait, you mean you know where you're going?" the goblin asked in surprise. "Sure let the whole forest know!" Chase hissed in a harsh whisper. "What's your problem?" Rumplestiltzkin asked. Chase hesitated in his answer, preferring to keep his eyes on the path, "It's…complicated!" he said. Rumple smiled knowingly, "Your dad say that to you a lot?" he asked. Chase nearly stiffened up, the mention of his father brought thought to him, how would his father respond to his sister's injuries, and with her unable to speak, how would she stop her father's wrath? He imagined the look Bolt would give him, the things he'd say in anger, and it somehow merged into Rumplestiltzkin's voice, "Kid!" he heard and the vision once again faded back to the goblin, "Hey, kid! You ok?" Chase quickly shook his head, looking back at the goblin, "Uh yah! Just imagining what my dad would do to me when he finds me missing…again!" he explained. Rumplestitzkin stood back up, and folded his arms as the two once again walked into a clearing, the paths now eight instead of three, "There's more to this story isn't there?" he asked. "Wha…What makes you say that?" Chase asked nervously. "I'm pretty good at reading people!" the goblin responded, "How do you think I can think up deals so quickly? What's troubling you kid?"

"Nothing!" Chase responded, only after realizing the answer came out far too quickly to be convincing at all. "Uh huh!" Rumple said, "You hurt your sibling or something?" Chase froze, his paws rooted to the ground as his new friend guessed his problem. "Oh, so that's it huh?" Rumple asked with a smile, "Brother or sister?" Chase twitched at the mention of his sister, and Rumple laughed, "You have a lousy poker face!" he said, "So you hurt your sister. Can't be that bad right?"

Chase let his ears flatten against his head, tears quickly coming to his eyes as he imagined Peach lying in that hospital bed. Rumplestiltzkin let his smile fade as he watched the kit whimper in pain and sorrow, "Oh, it is that bad." he said, "Is she alive at least?" Chase slowly nodded, the tears still falling down his cheeks. "Well that's good!"

"No it's not!" Chase whimpered. Rumplestiltzkin simply looked at him, "I took what was left of her voice!" he said, "I also took the first part! It's all my fault! Both times!"

 **End of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8 Accident

**Chapter 8 – Accident**

"Whoa, slow down kid!" Rumple called out in surprise, "What do you mean you took her voice? And both times?"

Chase's tears began to fall faster as he cried out in sorrow, "It…it's all my fault!" he said in the middle of his tears, "First the...the…the lamp. And now…now Shiva!"

"What the hell does a lamp have to do with it?" Rumplestiltzkin asked. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAH" Chase suddenly belted out. The tears enveloping his cheeks as he cried out in sorrow and pain. Rumple nearly turned away, but looked back as Chases breath became ragged, and short, as if the kit were choking on his own tears. 'Oh man, what do I do now?' he asked himself, and watched as the kit nearly drowned in his own tears, alone. 'Aw shit.' he thought in defeat, and bent down, scooping Chase into his arms. The little creature quickly buried his face into the goblin's shirt, his cries loud and echoing as he began to shake from the spasms in his chest. 'If the other magicians hear of this, they'll never let me live this down.' he thought.

"See anything yet?" Rhino asked as he rolled around in his ball. "Looking would go faster if you would lend your aid!" Icarus said in near anger. Rhino looked up at the winged man, his eyes half laden as he stayed silent. "Wait!" Bolt suddenly called out, "Was that forest there before?"

Icarus turned his eyes to the direction the dog was looking, a feeling of both acknowledgement and yet like he hadn't seen it before swirling in his brain at the same time. "I…I'm not sure, it feels like I've never had a day where it wasn't there, yet it's like I have seen it for the first time in a long time as well!" he said. "Perhaps you brain playing tricks on you, like when it was telling you that you were better than the great Rhino!" the hamster said in arrogance. "Arrogant little…" he mumbled, only to be stopped by Mittens as she shook her head at him, and then glared at Rhino. "Mittens?" Bolt suddenly asked, "Have you ever been able to just…know that magic was involved?"

"Uh…" Mittens said as she turned to him, "Not really, but then there were a lot of feelings I just couldn't explain in the past." Bolt glared at the forest, his fur standing up oh his neck, "I'd rather avoid that forest if I can!" he said, "It feels like it's enchanted."

Suddenly Icarus gasped, "Enchanted?" he asked, "Then that must be the fairy forest!"

"Fairy forest?" Mittens asked as she turned to the winged man. "How was it I had forgotten about such an important piece of land, and one so dangerous?" Icarus asked himself. Rhino lifted an eye, glancing curiously at the man he regarded as less. "Perhaps an existence mask?" Mittens began to ask herself, "No, that would take several high ranked sorcerers to accomplish."

"Or Kevin!" Bolt interjected. "No Bolt Kevin would just erase it from existence, someone or something has masked its presence from everyone, like they didn't want it to be revealed or something." Mittens told him. "Well, if it's that dangerous, I say it's a great place to test out my new awesomeness!" Rhino said. Bolt, Mittens and Icarus turned their heads to him, "That was fast!" Bolt said. "What was?" Rhino asked. "Your head inflated faster than a balloon!" the cat responded. Rhino turned and glared at her, "I'm not overconfident!" he said, "With this much power there's no such thing!"

"Power or not, you'd have no chance in that forest! It's inescapable!" Icarus said. Rhino smiled, almost wickedly, "Oh no!" the winged man said as he realized what the hamster was thinking. "Oh yes!" Rhino responded. "I'm going to prove that I'm the best by taking on that forest and beating it!"

"Are you done?" Rumple asked as Chase began to settle down. "{Sniff} I think so!" the kit said. The goblin set the kit down, ready to listen, "What the heck happened?"

Chase looked down, trying not to cry again, "It was when I was little, Peach, my sister, was inside playing because of the heavy rain. I was supposed to stay inside as well, but instead I went outside. You see, I really like running fast, and since I'm scientific I like pushing myself as an experiment. I also like to see if I can contain the electricity I generate."

"You're getting off topic!" Rumplestiltzkin told him. "Sorry!" Chase said, and continued, "Anyway, I snuck out to catch some serious speed. I wanted to see if I could dodge every raindrop from my house to the park and back. Well, I did it, but half way back, I broke the sound barrier for the first time! That created an electromagnetic pulse wave that shattered every electronical device within 75 miles from a single point. Well, my house was in that vicinity, so whatever happened something shattered, I think it was the T.V., or maybe a lamp. Maybe an I pad. I couldn't tell. Everything in the house had exploded. But when I got home, she was on the floor, bleeding from her throat."

"That's rough!" Rumple said as he listened to the kit talk. "My mon and dad said that it wasn't my fault. And I believed them, until Peach had to use her voice to save me!" Chase told him. The goblin then scrunched hi nose, "Uh…" he asked. "Oh yah, the doctor we took her to said she'd never be able to talk again. But somehow she was able to work back up to a whisper. The damage to her larynx was too much and she never got further than that." he explained, and sighed, "Then she yelled in order to warn me of Shiva sneaking up behind me, because I was too stubborn to open my mind to the wonders of this world!"

"I'd had a feeling you weren't from our world!" Rumple said and placed his hands to his hips. The tears stalled a second as Chase realized what he had said. "Don't worry kid. I'm not going to turn you over to Zeus!" he said. Chase exhaled, and lifted his head. "So what makes you think that was your fault?" the goblin asked. "I couldn't hear her voice!" he said, and le the tears begin to fall once more. "Huh? I thought you said she couldn't talk!" Rumplestiltzkin responded. "She can't, but Thor gave us all gifts to help us!" Chase told him, "Crash got Juggernaut armor, Chrystal got the Heart of Light, Peach was given the Mind's Eye and I got this cloak."

"The Mind's Eye?" asked the goblin, "Do you know how long I've been looking for that?"

"You can't have it!" Chase said as he crouched down into a defensive pose, "It's hers. She can only talk with that pearl around her neck!"

"Calm down, I'm not going to take it!" Rumple said as he lifted his hands into the air, "But that does explain a few things!"

"Uh, yah!" Chase said as he turned his head to the side, "Like the fact that I can't hear her voice!"

"Even now?" Rumple asked. Chase simply nodded. "So you ran away!" his friend said in response. Chase nodded even harder, trying to keep the tears from coming back. Rumple sighed, and shook his head, "So, where to now oh lucky one?" he asked.

 **End of Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9 Resolve

**Chapter 9 – Resolve**

"Teeeheheheheh!" the two of them heard from a nearby bush. It looked as if the large elf-man emerged from the trunk of one of the trees, his body forming from the twisted shape of a gnarled limb, "How sweet!" Puck said with a sickening smile on his face, "Even while running from her, this little animal tries so hard to protect his sister!"

"You heard all of that?" Chase asked. "I am this forest!" Puck stated, "Of course I heard it all, and I tell you, it has given me one of the most wicked plans I've ever had!" Rumplestiltzkin placed himself in between the kit and the elf, a growl on his face that could have peeled the skin off of a man. "Rumplestiltzkin!" Puck said, "Still getting in the way of things I see!" With a snap of his fingers, the shadows of the trees turned, reaching towards the little kit on the ground, "NO!" Rumple shouted as he watched the darkness turn, "CHASE RUN!"

The kit jumped, dodging one of the shadows as he grabbed the goblin by the bottom of his pant leg. His mouth clenched down on the thick leather of the garment, pulling hard as the two of them disappeared down one of the paths. "Tehehehehahahahahah!" Puck smiled maniacally, "That's it, run, panic! It doesn't matter! This forest is endless, enchanted by my magic! Things like this just make the chase more fun!"

Chase bolted down the trail, taking a quick sniff of the air as he entered into an opening, and darting down the path glowed with the faint light blue light. "Oww! Oww!" the goblin shouted as his head bumped against the ground e few times. "OH SHIT!" he shouted as Chase took a particularly tight turn to the right. He found himself sliding again, this time almost into a tree. "Whoa!" he called out, causing Chase to turn and look at him. "WATCH THE DAMN ROAD!" Rumple shouted, and Chase turned his head, facing what looked to be a large wall of shadows. His eyes shrank and his ears flattened, just as the two of them splashed into the black shadows that barred their way. The shadows once again shrank, and separated, forming the simple shadows of trees, but Chase and Rumplestiltzkin were nowhere to be found.

"RUMPLESTILTZKIN?!" Chase shouted, calling for the friend he almost knew had been attached to a pair of pants that he had been dragging, "Where are you?" His call was answered, but instead of the goblin, he heard tears, the crying of someone he knew. "Crash?" he asked as he neared the other kit. The two twins were there, each sitting next to the other as they both cried. "What's wrong?" he asked, "How did you two get here?" The two of them perked up, turning only their ears to him, "This is your fault!" Crash said, and quickly turned, slamming his head into his brother. Chase hit the floor hard, and quickly found his sister on top of him, her fur crystal and claws extended, "She'd still be here if it weren't for you!" the girl kit said angrily, and watched as Chase lifted his cloak hood. She lifted one of her paws as she tried to look for him and was quickly pushed over by the invisible creature as Chase escaped from them, just as Crash rammed his head into the spot where Chase used to be. "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE CHASE! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO PEACH!" Crash called out as his brother slipped away.

Chase heaved for air as he paused, pulling his hood from his head. "What's with them?" he asked. His rest was cut short as he felt a blast of air hit his side. It wasn't hard, but it was enough to catch his attention. When he looked up, he saw his father and mother, both angry and glaring at him. "Dad?" he squeaked out. Bolt never said a word, instead he lifted a paw, and slapped Chase across the face. Sending the kit across the misty field. "I'm very disappointed in you!" the dog said, and crept up to him, "You took the voice of my little angel!" Chase backed up, looking at his father with fear in his eyes, "Why she wasted that last of her voice to save you is beyond me." the shepherd said angrily, "A coward who hides and runs isn't worth saving!" Bolt glared at the kit, his eyes shining a brilliant green. Chase gasped, and jumped to the side, effectively avoiding the laser vision that struck the ground where he sat.

Chase then quickly pulled up his hood, and was immediately hit by a strong blast of wind. The hood flew off, flapping against his back as he became visible again, "Ah, ah, ah!" he heard his mother say, and turned just in time, to be able to dodge claws. "Sorry sweetie, no running or hiding today!" she said. Rhino rolled up behind him, "Yah!" he said, "It's time you faced your fears!" The moment he finished his words, Mittens raised a paw, and released a cyclone that grew in size. "No!" he said, and turned, trying to run.

Bolt and Mittens both began to laugh as the twister chased their son.

The tears coming from his eyes were pulled back as the wind grew stronger. It seemed as if he couldn't run fast enough but somehow kept perfect pace to outrun the spinning wind storm. 'Your fault!' he heard his mind call out, 'It's all because of you!' The voice that ran through his mind was his own, thoughts echoing inside him as he ran from the storm, 'Better off without you!', 'Killer, murderer!'

He slowed down, keeping his paws to the ground as the wind tried to pull the cloak from his back, and the fur from his body, "I already know it's my fault!" he said, catching his parents by surprise, "It was because of my recklessness and unwillingness to believe that she was hurt the way she was. She could have even been killed because of what happened. Just a few centimeters, that's what the doctor said. Just one minute more!"

Huis heart spilled out in his words, the tears that appeared swept away by the wind as he spoke, "I wasn't smart enough to stop myself the first time, then I was too smart to prevent the second." Bolt and Mittens looked to each other, shock on their faces as Crash and Crystal both came up behind the still kit, "But I can't just quit!" they all heard Chase say, a certain resolve in his voice that demanded justice, "I have too much to pay for! Maybe if I keep helping others, I can be forgiven! Maybe if just keep moving forward I can finally clear my conscience! But until then, I'm going to do exactly what you taught me dad!" Bolt looked bac at the kit as he glared at him "I'm gonna keep pushing forward, I'm gonna try to be a hero!" With that, he ran, gathering speed as quickly as he could. The storm chasing him the entire way, "I thought you were going to be a hero!" Bolt shouted, "Hero's never run!"

"They do when they have a plan!" Chase called out, and took a sharp turn. His speed increased greatly as the wind pushed him instead of tugged at him. Then when his speed was enough, he turned. Blazing in the opposite direction that the wind was turning. HE moved fast, so fast that the wind couldn't hold him back. He tore up the ground as he pressed his paws to it, dirt flying from between his toes as he pushed harder and harder. "NO! STOP!" Mittens shouted as the energy built up around him. Suddenly, the wind from her spell slowed down, the storm coming to a slow stop. "I'll stop him!" Bolt called out, and raced on it, trying to catch the kit. Instead, Chase ran harder, sweat pouring from his fur to mix with the tears as he destroyed the magical wind. Suddenly, it shattered. With a loud pop, the barrier between sound and speed was destroyed, and again the EMP erupted, not from the kit, but from the middle of the hurricane.

 **End of Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10 Puck

**Chapter 10 – Puck**

"I'm telling you guys, I can beat that forest!" Rhino said as he tried to defend his pride. "And I'm telling you it's nuts! You have next to no experience using those powers and refuse to listen to any sort of teachings. Then you go ahead and insult everyone who's trying to help. And now you can't even tell that you're heading into one of the most dangerous situations you've ever faced, what happens if you set one of those trees on fire because you couldn't aim your laser eyes, huh?" Mittens ranted as she circled the hamster, "Besides, you can't even get to the ground without help!"

"Yah I can!" Rhino argued, "I'm invulnerable to damage!"

"Actually, you just have bulletproof fur!" Bolt corrected, "The impact on the ground would still kill you." Rhino turned to the dog, and glared angrily. "They're my powers!" Bolt calmly reminded him. "Tch!" Rhino scoffed, and the four inside the room heard and felt the massive EMP that erupted from the forest, sweeping across the field and sky. The Levestone shook as the energy hit it, and dropped several feet before finding itself again. "What was that, such a power to fell the Levestones even for a second?" Icarus asked. "That was Chase's EMP burst!" Bolt called out, and turned to Mittens, her eyes shined with yellow light as the power inside if her worked over time. "Electromagnetism!" she said, "It's so clear to me now!"

"MITTENS!" he shouted, quickly snapping his wife out of the power's grip, "Huh?" she asked as her eyes faded back to green. "Chase is down there!" Bolt told her, "He's the only one who could cause such a powerful burst!"

"Accompanied with that sonic boom, I'd have to say you were right!" she told him, "We have to get down there!" Mittens turned to Icarus, "Would you mind taking us back to the surface?" she asked. "If that is one of your children, then I would be delighted!" the winged man said. "Yes!" Rhino whispered to himself, "I can finally show my awesomeness!"

The smoke cleared up as Chase sat there, breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath. "KID!" Rumplestiltzkin called out from behind him. "Rumple?" the kit asked, and turned around, finding the goblin running up to him. "Where…?" he asked. "One of Puck's tricks!" the goblin told him, and pointed behind the kit, there lay the elf, face down in the mud as the dirt rained down on him. "I'm not sure how you did that, but somehow, canceled all of the spells that Puck cast to make this forest spread!" Rumplestiltzkin told him, "I can feel it! Even Puck's magic has vanished, at least for now!"

"What about your magic?" Chase asked. "Eh, I wouldn't worry about that!" his friend said, "I kind of ducked under a rock when we were separated, heard the voices of the other magicians as they tried to hunt me down in Puck's illusion!"

"I don't understand!" Chase said. "You don't need to, just remember that if you need anything, just call out my name!" Rumple told him, "I'll be there as quickly as I can!" The two stood there a little, just long enough to watch as the little lights appeared, floating back into the forest from everywhere. "Fireflies?" the kit asked. "Better!" the goblin said, "The fairies of this forest are returning!" They watched a little longer as a few more floated in, filling the trees and bushes with all sorts of lights. "The fairies were forced out of the forest when the Hobgoblins invaded. Puck leading them as he cast spell after spell!" Rumplestiltzkin said as he picked up the offending elf, "But now that his power has faded, they can return home!" Suddenly, a small blue light landed on Chase's nose, and kissed it before tucking itself under his cloak. "Huh?" he asked. "That one likes you, and when a fairy like's you, she will stick with you for life!" Rumple explained, "But be careful, these little ladies come with big tempers!"

"Eheh!" Chase laughed nervously, "I'll keep that in mind!" He then began to run, trying to keep his bearings. "Where are you going?" Rumple asked. "I still have so much to atone for, I need to keep going until I can be forgiven!" he said. "Well, if that's the case, the nearest village is that way! Glows like a lantern, you can't miss it!" Rumple told him as he pointed to the east. Chase simply smiled, and turned, running through the forest. "Heh!" the goblin said happily, "That is one strong kid!"

"Weren't you going to ask his name?" A smooth man's voice asked from behind him. Rumple turned around, spying a short elf like man with large transparent blue butterfly wings, a large white robe and what looked like elk antlers sticking out of the sides of his head before curling around the back like a crown. He stood only two and a half feet tall, though the beauty of his face showed both wisdom, and youth. "Hey there Oberon!" Rumple said and looked back to the sky, a sky the forest hadn't seen in years, "The kid knew my name without me telling him, so the least I can do is return the favor!" Turning back to Oberon, he nodded, "I'll figure out his name! Then we'll be even!"

Bolt, Mittens and Rhino finally made it to the ground, the winged men that brought them gently setting Bolt and Mittens down to the ground, while Icarus stood tall, and dropped the hamster. "Gerrr!" Rhino growled. Icarus smiled mischievously as the ball rolled into the forest. "HA!" Rhino cried as he entered the forest. "Uh! Rhino!" Bolt called out, "I don't feel the enchantment anymore!" Rhino turned back to the dog, "What?" he asked in shock, "AWWWW!" Mittens lifted her paw to her mouth, and chuckled. "But Chase is in there!" Bolt said, "So we're going!" The four of them traveled into the trees, Icarus gazing about in both wonder and fear, until they saw the fairies. His fear disappeared into amazement as they flittered around, almost as if they were repairing their homes. "I don't believe it!" Icarus said, "The Fairies have returned, that could only mean…"

"The forest has returned to its former rulers." they heard from behind them. Icarus turned, and immediately dropped to one knee, bowing his head as Oberon approached them. "King of fairies!" the winged man said. Bolt and Mittens instantly bowed their respects, but Rhino scoffed and turned his head. Icarus, Bolt and Mittens all turned to him in distain, "Forgive him your majesty!" Bolt said, "He means no disrespect!"

"All is forgiven!" Oberon said as he lifted his hand and turned to Icarus, "I see you have brought the parents of our hero!"

"So Chase is here?!" Bolt asked and almost literally jumped to his paws. "No, I am afraid he has moved from out forest, continuing his own path."

"Figures he'd keep running!" Rhino whispered. "What does that mean?" Bolt asked as he turned angrily to his friend. "You've seen him, it's all he does! Run!" Rhino retorted. "You know Rhino? Ever since you figured out that you had my powers, you've been nothing but a jerk!" Bolt nearly growled. "Jerk?" Rhino asked, "How am I a jerk if what I say I say is the truth?"

"My son is not a coward!" Bolt said. "Tch!" Rhino scoffed, "Yah he is! But with good reason, he's not as awesome as Rhino!" Bolt let his anger flare as he watched his hamster friend flex his muscles, trying to look as strong as a hamster could, "You're not as tough as you think you are!" Bolt said angrily, his eyes flashing red a few times. "Yah I am!" Rhino said, "I don't care if these are your powers, I can take them to a level of awesome you never even thought possible!"

"I don't care about being awesome! I just want my family back so we can go home!" Bolt told him. "That's your problem Bolt!" Rhino told him, "You can't see just amazing these powers are! The only thing you've done with them since Nightmare, is play fetch and scratch yourself behind the ear! Well, I'm going to show you how power is really supposed to be used!" With that, Rhino turned attempting to leave, but instead, a large stone pillar rose up, blocking his way, "That's not going to happen Rhino!" Bolt said, getting his hamster friend to turn around. "You wanna get in my way?" Rhino asked. "I'll be in your way until we can fix what happened and get back home!" the dog announced. "I don't want to fix what happened!" Rhino admitted, "Admit it, you're jealous! I've got power now, and you don't!"

"You couldn't even handle Perfect Hero!" Bolt reminded him. "So what?" Rhino said, "I don't need Perfect Hero to beat someone like you!"

"Then let's see you do it!" Bolt said, his eyes changing to red, and staying that way.

 **End of Chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11 Pride

**Chapter 11 – Pride**

"Bolt!" Mittens said in worry, "This is highly illogical!"

"Logic has very little to do with it right now!" Bolt said in response, "Someone needs to put Rhino back into his place!"

"Ho, and you think that someone is you?" Rhino asked, just as Bolt darted in, slapping the indestructible ball with his paw. Rhino went sailing, slamming into a tree before dropping to the ground, "Oh, it is on!" the hamster said as he lifted himself up, and raced forward, leaving nothing but a streak of yellow light as he traveled. Bolt lifted up, using wind to rise above the speeding crystal ball just enough to clear it. Rhino quickly turned around, racing back at his friend, and jumped. Bolt used wind once again, cushioning the blow enough that it only knocked him out of the air, and not out cold. "You're going to regret that!" Bolt growled, and lit himself on fire.

"I never taught him to do that!" Mittens said as her mind raced for answers, "How did he learn to do that?" Oberon lifted his hand, the ground opening up beneath the two waring titans as they fell through, and with magic, lifted Mittens from the ground, taking her to the edge of the forest.

Rhino had moved away from Bolt, the flames extinguished for now, as Bolt used magic to chuck large rocks at the hamster ball. "You really think you'll beat me like that?" Rhino called out, "Give it up!" Suddenly, the ground around him lifted, encircling him like a ring, and just as quickly, water began flooding in from the lip. Rhino was pushed around as the water flooded him, tossing him around as if he were in a dryer. When the pool filed, Bolt sat there, growling, until the middle exploded with a powerful burst of pressure, and Rhino found himself sailing through the air. Rhino turned, and squeaked out loud, the pressure of the sonic wave sending him down like a missile. Bolt then turned, and lifted into the air as again Rhino turned to squeak, a crater where Bolt once stood.

"They're changing the very face of the land!" Mittens said, "We have to get them to stop! The repercussions on the environment could be catastrophic!"

"Nature will endure this fight!" Oberon said to her, "Nature is far stronger than anyone believes, no matter how much you change it, no matter how much you destroy, it always finds a way to balance out again!"

Bolt shot up into the air, high enough to keep from Rhino's super squeak, and then flexed his paw. Like a struggle, he lifted what looked like a stone to him, but to Mittens, it was much larger than that. It was a boulder more than five times Bolt's size. "This is CRAZY!" Mittens nearly shouted, "How is he so much more powerful than I used to be? I had experience on my side, and all he did was get angry!"

"Knowledge and power really are two different things aren't they?" Oberon said calmly. "How can you be calm?" she asked, "Everything those two are doing is illogical! Bolt was able to do two spells correctly while I was teaching him! Rhino's letting his power go to his head and I just don't see this fight meaning anything! Even if Bolt wins, Rhino will still let his power control him. AND HOW IS BOLT CASTING SUCH ADVANCED SPELLS?"

"You're the smart one, figure it out!" was all Oberon said. Thinking, and in panic, Mittens turned back to the fight.

The boulder finally reached Bolt, and with a flick of his paw, it was engulfed in flames. "Bring it on!" Rhino shouted and dug his claws into the vents of his ball. Bolt hurled the meteor down, forcing it into a speed that seemed to defy logic, slamming it into Rhino with the force of a bomb. The impact shook the land, dust picking up from all around as Oberon and Mittens both covered their eyes and press their feet into the ground, trying to hold on and not get blown away. They again looked up, Bolt touching down with a sharp thunk, as he glared into the dust cloud. He let out a deep growl as he glared into the thick cloud, and again jumped as a pair of green beams shout out, grazing the tip of his tail. "Hah!" they heard Rhino shout, "You really thought that would hurt?" Bolt, instead of answering, flipped in air, the wind under his paws guiding him, as he barked, and shot a ball of light towards the hamster.

"HE CAN USE LIGHT MAGIC TOO?" Mittens called out, "This doesn't make any sense! It took me months to master light and dark magics, and I had to do them together as a set. He's just spitting it out like an old shoe!"

"Perhaps the answer is much simpler than you think it is!" Oberon told her, his eyes never moving from the battle.

Bolt turned around as Rhino dodged, and set his paws on the ground. Rhino smiled, until he felt the rumbling under his ball. Mittens and Oberon felt it as well, the ground shook, the intensity increasing quickly until a tower of earth erupted from underneath the hamster, sending him quickly into the sky. Rhino turned in his ball, and let loose his laser eyes again, aimed right his old friend, Bolt. Bolt quickly set up a light shield, but was surprised when the lasers passed through it, barely burning the top of his ears. "Dang!" he hissed to himself, and began an erratic flight pattern. Rhino smiled, and turned his head back to the pillar. He squeaked once, shattering the top of the stone obelisk and stopping his own momentum. He let himself hit the stone again, but this time, let it collapse on him, burring himself in the rubble.

"RHINO!" Bolt called out, and raced down to the ground. The rubble exploded when Rhino squeaked, tossing rocks and the magical dog aside as Rhino stood there, a wicked smile on his fuzzy cheeks. "Shit!" Bolt said with a growl and moved to the side ducking behind the largest boulder he could find.

The dust settled, Rhino let go of the breath he had held, and opened his eyes, glancing around for his friend. "Where are you?" he asked as he scanned the area. He narrowed his eyes as he looked around, seeing the smallest of movements as a shadow darted from boulder to boulder. He opened his pupils as wide as he could, letting the beams pierce through the stone as they sailed back around where he thought Bolt's head would have been. "HAH!" he called out, as was again swatted away from where he sat. The moment he landed, he turned his head, spying Bolt as the magical dog walked towards him. "It's over Rhino!" Bolt said. "Oh yah it is, for you!" the hamster responded, and opened his eyes wide. Bolt quickly lifted into the air, hoping to dodge the lasers, but instead they never came, "Hah!" Rhino said as he turned up to the magical dog, "I know of a way to beat you! Take that!" Rhino opened his eyes again, but this time, the lasers came out, Bolt moving to the side as he tried not to get hit by them. "Damnit Rhino!" the dog said, "Just stop! I don't want to hurt you!"

"And that's why I'm going to win!" the hamster said.

"You…you have to do something, pin them down with a Quebrancho of the Schinopsis genus or something." she said. Oberon smiled at her as he turned his eyes, "Bolt would just use fire magic to burn it, and Rhino could break even the hardest wood without even trying. I can do nothing! But there is something you can do!" he said. "What?" she asked, "What? Tell me, I'll try anything logical!" Oberon simply shook his head, "If that is your limitation then I'm afraid there is no more Mittens left! Can you prove me wrong?" he asked.

 **End of Chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12 Reality

**Chapter 12 – Reality**

Mittens lowered her ears as he spoke, "No more Mittens?" she asked, "But I'm right here!"

"And yet it is not you that placed the limitations there!" Oberon said, "Tell me when it was you believed logic was so important?"

"Um…" Mittens began as she thought, "I'm not really sure, I guess when we entered this forest?"

Oberon turned to her with a furry, "You blame my forest for your insecurities?" he asked, close to anger. "Insecurities?" she asked. "Just look…" the fairy king said as he stretched his arm to the warring duo, "They fight themselves with a ferocity only enemies should have. You say you want to stop them but all you are willing to do is the logical!" Mittens watched as her husband and friend clashed, Bolt firing lightning bolts as Rhino used his heat vision, "I know of you!" she heard Oberon softly say, "I see the strength of a father in him, and the care of a mother in you! I know you care more about your family than of your knowledge. I know you want to throw yourself in between them and tell them how you feel about their fighting. Has the change of power really changed you so much?"

Mittens continued to watch as her husband and her friend battled like titans over a world. The beams of light coming dangerously close to Bolt as the tips of his fur was singed. Rhino dodged left as a ball of lightning slammed into the ground where he once stood. Her mind fought with her heart as her eyes shined with yellow light, each trying to take control. Her mind trying to force her to stay in one place, to stay safe until one of them won and the fight was over. Her heart telling her that the fighting would only end in tragedy.

Bolt dodged left again, Rhino firing his lasers late on purpose, and the heat of the beam burning Bolt's cheek fur down to the flesh. Mittens sho0t her eyes open wide as she saw him flinch, and her eyes faded back to the green they were supposed to be, "BOLT STOP!" she shouted. Bolt's eyes faded back to blue instantly, and he turned his head to look at her. Rhino instead let loose his heat vision again, hitting Bolt in the chest, the beams piercing through him just as quickly as they connected. Bolt's eyes shrank to almost nothing at the pain, he just floated there for a second as Rhino grinned, and Mittens gasped. Then, he turned, and fell. "BOLT!" Mittens cried out as he plummeted, only to be caught by the fairies as thousands of them tried to hold him aloft, or bring him softly down to the ground.

"YESSSSS!" Rhino cheered as he hopped up and down, "I won! I beat Bolt!"

Mittens ran up to her dog as the thousands of fairies scattered heading back into the forest. Oberon finally smiled, and took a step towards them.

"I won! I really won!" Rhino said, and turned, spying the goblin, Rumplestiltzkin, standing there, his arms folded and a scowl on his face, "Yah!" he said darkly, "You really did!" and walked past the hamster, getting the animal to look at him in both confusion, and irritation. "Oh come on!" Rhino said, "I beat him! I'm the hero now!" When the goblin didn't turn around, Rhino just scoffed, "Just like Bolt to play it up!" he grumbled.

"Bolt's completely unconscious." Mittens said and turned to Oberon as he approached, "I need the Water Lilies from this world. They'll sooth the burns and act as a plug to stop any bleeding." Oberon lifted a hand, and up from the ground came what looked to be a single large leaf with a white cat tail in the middle. Mittens didn't even hesitate, she ripped the plant from the ground, and squeezed the flower, a clear green liquid falling from the stem as she hovered it over her husband's wound. With a quick swipe of her claw, she tore the stem off, and placed the leaf against bolt's back. Oberon grew a second Lili as the cat turned her dog over, and Mittens repeated the process on his stomach. "Wake up Bolt!" Mittens said as she patted his cheeks, "You won't survive unless you use water magic to heal yourself! Wake up! Please!"

Rhino scoffed again, turning away from the spectacle, "He's probably faking it!" he said, mostly to himself, "I mean, he's taken worse hits than that!" He turned back around, still seeing everyone circling around the fallen dog, rather than praising him, "Oh for Pete sakes!" he finally said, and rolled his ball closer, "I'll prove he's alright!" Rhino stopped, opened his ball and exited. Walking up to the fallen dog, he reached out for the leaf. "Don't even think about it!" Mittens said to him angrily, "He's already unstable enough without you trying to kill him again!"

"Tch, he's not dyeing!" Rhino said, and gripped the leaf in his paw. Mittens grabbed his paw in hers, her claws extended as she tried to pin the leaf to Bolt, "Don't you dare!" she said, a threatening tone in her voice.

"Just one more push!" the green lips said again, and the spider lady began weaving the shimmering fabric again.

Rhino simply rolled his eyes, and with a mighty swung of his paw, tossed both Mittens and the leaf aside, smashing her into Oberon and Rumplestiltzkin before he turned around, "Look it's nothing but…a…" he said as he finally looked at the burn mark. From what he could see, the liquid that covered it, actually sank into his friend. "Oh!" he finally said, and as gently as he could, turned Bolt over. The leaf on the dog's Back fell to the grass, the liquid quickly falling from the wound and onto the grass. Rhino finally saw what the damage actually was. "It…I…went right through him!" the hamster said, and reached out to touch the injury.

"Stop him!" the voice said, and Arachne continued to weave.

"Don't touch him!" Mittens said as she slapped Rhino's paw away, and then reached down and placed a paw gently on her husband, "Do you have any idea what you just did?"

"Uhhhh…" Rhino said as for once, he came up with nothing. "That was keeping the injury from getting worse!" Mittens said, "It was keeping him alive! You probably just killed your best friend!" Rhino stood still as her words sank in.

Unknown to all, Bolt's paw slipped, and brushed against his wound. With a start, he gasped awake.

Arachne stopped her weave as suddenly, the tapestry she was making suddenly fell apart, strands of ethereal thread scattering everywhere as if the piece had exploded. "NOOOOOOOO! Damnit!" the green face said in anger, "How is that possible?" Arachne on the other hand, was unaffected, her eyes still blank and lifeless as she began to pick up the threads.

"BOLT!" Mittens said as she turned to him, tears in her eyes, "Mittens!" he gasped as he tried to catch his breath. "No, don't talk, you won't last much longer!" she said, "You have to do exactly as I say, imagine water washing this wound away, as if you were taking a bath, and use magic to heal yourself!" Bolt simply nodded as he gasped for air and placed his nails against his fur. He closed his eyes, and did just as she commanded.

Oberon was surprised, his nails seeped water that acted more like a snake, the liquid making its way into his wound and out the other side. "GNGH!" he grunted, and Mittens quickly grabbed his head and paw, pinning nails to his fur, "I know it hurts but you have to concentrate!" she quickly said, "Keep the image of healing water in your mind! You have to be strong!" Bolt gritted his teeth together, forcing his mind to stay on track as the water became green with algae.

Rhino watched in shock as Bolt healed such a deadly wound all on his own, and on himself. His mind remained blank as he watched his friend suffer because of his decisions.

Suddenly, the algae popped, spreading across the grass and Bolt's back as the dog took one last gasp for air, in relief. The wound gone, and his fur back to normal, all he could do was lie there and breathe as the pain slowly faded.

 **End of Chapter 12**


	13. Chapter 13 Love

**Chapter 13 – Love**

Beowulf stood there, gazing at a door taller than any on his world. The door fame made from the bones of a dragon, the wigs folded around the sides and the skull topping the frame. The door itself seemed to be made from stone and painted with blood, its knob formed from a chunk of blackened glass.

The wolf looked up, spying the knob almost four times his length above him. With a smile, he jumped as high as he could, simply touching the glass knob, and spinning it quickly. The second he touched the ground, he kicked the door. It opened, fast. So hard that that the sound of it slamming against the wall of what appeared to be a massive cave. The darkness seemed permanent, almost painted on the walls. The thick fog like shadow that hung in the air blanketed everything. Beowulf, undaunted by the sight, moved in, passing through the shadow like a large curtain. On the other side, he found a place of red light, tall stalagmites rose from the ground like towers. Each spread out in various ways. Inside the stone, houses seemed to be carved, windows lit with a bright flaming light and the sound of laughter filled the air as the green man-wolf looked to the middle. A large party was going on, demons and succubae mingling in the middle with various naughty acts and looks. Most held onto a large mug of wine or beer. Sometimes even something a little darker or harder. "Hey handsome!" he heard to his right. There, a lone Succubus stood, her hand on her hip and a drunken blush to her face. She had her wings folded in front of her, covering her body and leaving his imagination to fill in the gaps. "You [HICK] come down here to have some fun?" she asked. One of her sings fell, though he could tell she was skinny, she also dropped one of her hands, a large mug of dark red liquid slowly spilling out. It didn't look like blood, but it did have a strong scent of alcohol. He smiled, "I got some business to take care of!" he said, and turned to walk away. She quickly grabbed his arm, "What's your [HICK] rush?" she asked with a sultry voice. Though her words were slurred he somehow found her attractive, "I doubt you'd want to be early! We got all the [HICK] time in the world!" she said. Beowulf simply smiled, his grin even bigger now.

Bolt opened his eyes, a flutter at first, but soon he allowed them to fully open. "Uh!" he groaned, "What happened?" He placed his paw to his head, trying to sooth an incoming headache he just knew would give him trouble. "Mittens?" he asked, and again opened his eyes to look for her. "Mittens?" he asked again and looked around. The ground around him had been decimated, carved up and turned to dust by the battle he soon remembered. "Mittens?" he called out, just a little louder, "Rhino?" He finally locked his eyes on the forest, the tall trees towering over the destroyed landscape. He noticed something, shining lights as they slowly swooped across the ground, leaving small bits of grass and flowers behind them. The grass spread, slowly, but spread all the same. More movement caught his eye, a black cat emerging from behind the trees, and dashing towards him, "BOLT!" she called out, and he slowly stood up to meet her, "Mittens!" he called, and took two steps before she jumped, and wrapped her front legs around his neck. She quickly planted a kiss on his lips, sending him into a state of bliss, right before she smacked him across the cheek. "Ow!" he said as he rubbed a very unfamiliar feeling from his flesh. "Don't ever do that again!" she said, tears in her eyes, and again she wrapped him in a hug. "Uh…Ok!" he said unsure of what she was really feeling. Was she angry at him for the fight, or for getting hurt? Or was she glad to see him alive? Maybe both. He wasn't actually sure, her actions seemed to contradict themselves. She removed herself from him, grabbing him by the muzzle, "How do you feel? Does it still hurt?" she asked. Bolt quickly put her worries to rest, "I'm fine now!" he said, "And no, it doesn't hurt anymore. But one thing's for sure, I promise not to do that again!"

Mittens sighed, "That's good," she said, and grabbed him by the muzzle again, this time holding his nose to hers, and an angry look in her eyes, "Because if you do I promise I'll do more than just slap you!" she nearly growled. "Eheh!" he chuckled as she let him go. "Yah! Good to see you're back to normal!"

Mittens sighed, "You were right Bolt!" she admitted, quickly catching the shepherd off guard, "Our powers, they were trying to take over our minds, our bodies! I'm not used to being the smartest one! I'm used to being the magical one!"

"And I let my pride get way too big!" they both heard. Bolt looked past Mittens and into the eyes of Rhino, his ball rolling across the brand new grass as he slowly made his way to him, "I was so focused on myself, being the best and having so much power, that I let it go to my head! I'm sorry." Bolt and Mittens watched as Rhino walked up to them. Mittens turned to Bolt, her new mind telling her that the dog wouldn't forgive the hamster. Not easily at least. Rhino had nearly taken Bolt's life in order to prove that he was the best. The probability of immediate forgiveness was…

Bolt quickly scooped Rhino up, ball and all. The dog hugged the rodent, "It's ok! You're forgiven." He said.

Probability went out the window for Mittens, and she smiled, knowing in her mind that for once, she knew something that the Earth Soul didn't, faith. "You have wonderful friends!" the heard Oberon say. It was like he had just appeared, or like he had been there the whole time and no one had seen him. He floated there, above the grass that had been newly made by the other fairies. "I have an incredible husband!" Mittens told the fairy king. Oberon nodded, and smiled. "I am sorry!" he said, catching Bolt from his revere, "You may find the Temple of Fate in that direction. I'm almost certain that the oracle will want to see you! He may even help you get back home!"

"Wait, you knew about us?" Bolt asked. Oberon nodded, smiling brightly, "Though you did not intend to, you placed my forest in danger. I am afraid I must forbid you to enter again!" he said, sorrow entering his face. "That's ok!" Bolt said, "I just hope that I can properly apologize some day! I never meant it to get this bad!"

"One day you will! Until them, I wish you good journey!" the king said, and turned to go back to his forest.

"Oracle huh?" the two spouses heard their hamster friend say, "I wonder if he can help us get our powers back in order? I'd hate to let that power go back to my head!"

Beowulf pulled the dark green curtain aside, letting his eyes adjust to what could only be the sun. He didn't understand how the sun could shine down here, underground but he didn't care either, he had been happy for a while. He left, moved on. His hands behind his head as he walked down the street, only to hear the sound of malicious laughter from behind him. "Huh?" he asked himself, and turned his head to find a group of devils, red skinned half naked teenage boys with small black horns on their heads, standing outside the curtain he had just exited from. 'Tch!' he thought to himself, 'Not like I care!' he said, and looked into the hand of one of the devils. He held a rather large knife. Beowulf turned just as they entered into the house, a frown on his face, and he stopped, just as he heard the succubus inside scream. "Damnit!" his whispered to himself, and turned around.

"Please, I'll give you anything you want! Just don't hurt me!" the girl said, her sheets still covered her front half, held up by her free arm as she tried to keep the tallest one from slitting her throat with the other hand. "Oh I'm sure you will!" one of the other devils said, "We're just trying to make sure you don't fight back!"

"Then I guess you picked the wrong house!" they heard Beowulf say. The all turned to him, the closest one catching the large wolf-man's fist to his nose. Everyone heard a loud snap, as the bride broke, blood pouring out of the orifice, and down went the devil. "What the hell?" asked the one with the knife. He tried to place the blade closer to the succubus, only to find the green wolf up close, his jaws clamped around his wrist. Beowulf bit down hard, chomping the devil's hand off of his arm.

The knife and hand hit the ground, each going separate ways as the devil reached out for his severed hand in pain. Beowulf leapt at him, using his massive shoulder to push the Succubus out of the way, and bit down on the devil's neck.

He turned to the third one, growling angrily and his mouth lined in the black blood of the creature he had slain. The third devil shook as he watched the angry animal turn, and he ran. Ran as quickly as he could. Beowulf changed back, "Damn devils!" he said, and whipped his mouth with his arm. He then turned, and gently gripped the Succubus, who by now had fainted from a combination of hangover and stress.

He made it up the hill, moving slowly as to not wake the girl in his arms. She seemed ok now as she slept, and he tried to keep his eyes on the road. 'Found it!' he said, and looked up ahead of himself, finding a house, built from black stone with a red roof that blended into a small overhanging cliff. Behind it were dark grey barked trees with red leaves and large nearly red fruits. Behind it, a garden of mushrooms, with what looked like a running stream splitting and moving both ways around the house. He softly hit the door, opening it up, and taking the succubus inside. 'I've got too much to do to worry about one succubus!' he thought to himself, and placed her in a separate room, the bed room. He moved the covers over her, and turned, 'Damnit, guess I'll leave a note!' he thought, and moved into the kitchen.

 **End of Chapter 13**


	14. Chapter 14 Death

**Chapter 14 – Death**

Beowulf stalked down the empty roads, his head in a fog as he kept moving. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' he thought to himself, 'I never should have helped that succubus! I don't even know her!' He kept his thoughts as clear as possible, trying to focus on a large stone castle in front of him. The journey was long, but he didn't care, he knew what he wanted. 'I can't think about it. I need that skull. Then I can figure out what the hell just happened!'

"Those fairies were fun to play with!" Chrystal said as she hopped next to her brother. "Yah!" Crash agreed, "And the fairy queen was nice to! What was her name again?"

"Titania!" she reminded him. "Oh yah!" he said.

"Ok!" Mittens said as she walked, "So to control the knowledge of the Earth Soul, I need to focus on what I really what to understand. Consequently, if I lose focus, too much information enters in all at once, and I can lose myself to the Soul as a sort of defense?"

"That's right! In a scientific sort of way!" Rhino told her, "Just think about what you want to know and you can channel that knowledge without flooding your mind!"

"Don't forget Rhino, you have some things to work on as well!" Bolt said as he turned to his hamster friend. "Eheh! Yah!" Rhino said as he rubbed his neck. Suddenly the three of them heard a scuffle, so they looked ahead of them. Chrystal and Crash were tumbling around, grunting as they wrestled with each other. "Oh no!" Bolt said. "And they were doing so well to!" Mittens added in as the dog walked forward. "Ok you two!" he said as he neared them, "Knock it off! What's wrong this time?" He was about to reach in and push them apart, but the two of them quickly stopped, "Nothing daddy!" Crash said. "Huh?" Bolt asked, getting Mittens and Rhino to both to look at them in confusion. "We were just playing!" Chrystal said, both kits having a large smile on their faces. "Uh…" Bolt said, "Wait, when did this change so drastically?"

"On our way to rescue you!" Crash said as the two kits once again got back up and began walking. "Ok!" Bolt said carefully, "This may need some explaining!"

Beowulf grinned as he reached the castle doors, and with one of his massive hands, he reached up to grab the knob, only to have the door open by itself. "Ah, the castle of the dead!" he said out loud. It was like he was trying to lure someone out, the large smile on his face told again of the hunt, a fierce beast waiting to sink its teeth into the neck of its target. "I've been expecting you!" an echoing voice called out through the empty halls. The echo of his footsteps were quickly changed into the clicking of nails as he morphed back into a large wolf. "I don't suppose you'll make this easy on yourself will you?" the wolf asked with glee and hope. "Even I know of the legends, the prophecy given to you from the Oracle." the voce said, "No one of this world will defeat you! Only the dog from the other world can be your defeat!"

"Oh, does that mean that the great Dracula is afraid of me?" Beowulf asked. "I fear nothing. Even death cannot take me. But I do enjoy the hunt as much as you. Let us see who will be the first to let fear overcome them!" Beowulf turned, making his way down an open hall, only to find it filled with bones and the smell of rotten flesh. "Tch!" he said, and pushed his way through. Suddenly, he felt one of his paws stick to the floor. He turned, to see one of the skeletons gripping his leg tightly, "Oh!" he said, and turned to bite the arm, shattering it in seconds, "Necromancy?" he said as the other skeletons stood from the floor, "Such a week form of hunting. I barely feel the challenge!" Each reached out with their hands, bones clattering as they moved. Beowulf crouched down, letting his legs flex as they did, and off he went, smashing his massive body right through the skeleton army, shattering each minion as he simply touched them. When he made it to the end of the hall, he finally stopped, and turned around. The skeletons he hadn't shattered slowly advanced while the others that he had run into began pulling themselves back together. Some now had missing bones, sometimes a leg, sometimes an arm. Only the ones whose heads had been destroyed would not get back up. "Tch, what a waste of time!" Beowulf said, and changed back, standing up on two legs before he reached up, and grabbed the top of the hallway arch, and ripped it from the ceiling. The force he used, caved in the front of the hallway, bringing it down on several skulls and skeletons. He scoffed with a laugh, "If this is the best you've got, then I've already won!" he said, only to hear the laughter of Dracula again, "I've only just begun!" the vampire said, and Beowulf again made his way down the corridor, trying to seek out the undead king.

A single loud yawn erupted from Chase's mouth as he slowly walked up to the light, "Ho man I didn't even know I was so tired!" The little blue fairy that stuck with him came out from under his cloak, and landed on his head, "You have been doing a lot of running!" she said. Her voice tiny, but cheerful, "So you do talk!" he said jokingly, and looked up. "Is that the place?" he asked. The fairy looked in the direction he pointed his nose, and saw a small town, the buildings glowing in the night as if they themselves were made of light, "Whoa!" Chase said as he looked up. "That's the place!" the fairy said. "Rumple said that it was a village. That's more of a full sized town, almost a city!" Chase said as he continued. "Rumplestiltzkin hasn't moved from that spot in his old hobble for decades. A lot has happened that he doesn't know about." the fairy said. "I see." Chase said, and yawned again. He then heard the fairy yawn as well, "Oh, excuse me!" she said. "That's ok…" the kit replied, and finally let realization settle in, "You know I don't think I asked your name!"

"I'm Laila!" she said as she began to tuck herself between his neck fur and the cloak, "It means Angel Appointed to Guard the Spirits!" Her words faded away as she quickly slipped into slumber. "Nice to meet you Laila!" he whispered, and turned back to the field. He then looked up, 'No cover, and I think a storm is coming!' he thought to himself, 'Better get running again!' He began a smooth run, hoping not to wake the fairy snuggled on his back, and raced for the town, hoping he could find someplace to stay dry.

Bolt focused his eyes as he placed his paws upon a spell circle he had carved, and up from the ground came vines, each one intertwining itself with the others as they formed a small overhang. He then had a wall of vines rise up to divide the small space. That was when he felt it, the first drop of rain as it hit his nose. "Huh?" he asked, and turned his head to the dark clouds overhead. Again a drop hit him, square on the forehead. "Mm!" he grunted as they started falling faster. "Ok get in!" he said, and Mittens escorted the two twin kits into the enclosure. Rhino rolled his ball into the small extra room as Bolt ran up to his family. "You ok in there, Rhino?" he asked. "Yah!" the hamster responded as he crawled out of his ball, turning it so that it would drain. "You know you didn't have to have your own room!" Mittens called out. "Actually I do, it's…uh…personal reasons." he said. "Well, ok then!" she responded, and yawned deeply. Bolt and the kits quickly followed with a yawn for themselves, and each cuddled together, Bolt's tail wrapping around Mittens as Mittens wrapped herself around her two kits. Rhino sighed as he listened to them fall asleep, and with caution, he walked out of the little hut. He quickly felt the rain hit his fur, and within seconds, it soaked through to his skin. It felt weird, h could tell that the rain was on his skin, but he couldn't tell if it was hot or cold. It was like his body didn't care. 'Is this how Bolt feels in the rain?' he thought to himself, 'I've always been able to feel hot and cold. Is this really his power, or is it because of me?'

 **End of Chapter 14**


	15. Chapter 15 Valhala

**Chapter 15 – Valhala**

Beowulf Zoomed around the room, the sickening grin on his face showed the delight as he watched the darts hit the wall behind him. The moment the darts struck, the walls began to dissolve, blackened burns grew larger as the gap it made widened. "Really?" the wolf man asked, "A poison dart trap room? You'd think the king of the dead would come up with something more effective!" There was no reply, he could instead feel the smirk on his enemy's face as he continued to dodge the corrosive darts. "Pathetic!" he said, and made a sharp turn, moving like lighting towards the center of the room. He jumped, soaring over nothing as the darts came from nowhere, sticking to the ceiling as he leapt into the air. The darts quickly melted the ceiling, and with a quick turn, he again jumped, soaring through hole that was just made, clearing out through the room above him instead. "That's not fair!" he heard, and lifted his head up to the empty air. "Really?" Beowulf asked, "I'm pretty sure that I just don't care what you think!" Dracula sneered, Beowulf could hear the disappointed glare from the old vampire as he continued walking, "You know what I want from you, and I will get it!" he said, glaring at the wall with his smirk still on his face.

As soon as the morning came, Bolt's eyes felt the warm rays. He twitched his ears, the pointed furry things swiveling to catch as much of the sun and heat as it could. Then his eyes slowly opened. He looked out to the green field, the grass flowing in the gentle wind as if waves of a calm lake. 'Oh yah.' he thought to himself, 'My family and I are in a new realm, a different universe!' Lifting his head, he closed his eyes again, and yawned. His mouth closed, and instantly he felt movement. His tired eyes turned to the movement at his chest, finding his twin kits, and his wife trying to snuggle up against him. With a simple smile, he lifted himself up from his bed, stretched his front legs, and took a few steps before leaning forward to stretch his hind legs as well. He took the few more steps to exit, and opened his eyes again, smacking his lips together. He was shocked into awakening, he let his eyes and mind open. In front of him stood a golden wall. He began to look up, finding it reach high, almost as high as one of the trees of the Fairy Forest he had left only yesterday evening. To each side he could see pure white towers, each lined with glittering mortar, like it had been made only from the purest of pearls. "Uhhhh!" he said in shock, and heard Mittens as she exited the little hut. "Morning Bolll…whoa!" she said as surprise set in, "Was that here last night?"

"No!" Bolt said in just as much shock, "It's made from pure magic!" Rhino rolled his ball up to them, shock on his face as he looked at the strange building. The two kits joined them, each still with sleepy eyes as they looked at the building. With a great big yawn, one that shouldn't have been possible from two kits so young, the two again looked at the building, "It's that dream again!" Crash said, catching his father and mother in surprise, "The sun turned the world to a wheat field! I'm sure the scarecrow will take care if it!" His sister simply nodded, her tired eyes still starring at the golden wall. "Tell him to keep his pan flute quiet this time, I couldn't hear my potion brew again!" she told him, and the two of them turned back into the small hut to curl up and fall asleep again. "Those two have strange dreams!" Bolt told his wife. "I'm almost positive that it has a lot to do with those video games Chrystal keeps playing." Mittens told him. The three of them turned once again back to the building, albeit with much less wonder thanks to the two sleepy kits.

Chase let out a loud yawn as the sun hit his face, and with a quick shake of his fur, he woke up enough to exit the window he had used to enter a covered attic. He took a few steps, and let the sun's rays warm his fur, his hood pulled firmly over his head. He quickly heard what sounded like a small yawn, getting him to turn around, spying his fairy friend on the ground. 'Oh yah!' he thought to himself as his mind cleared, 'Laila!' He walked towards her, scooping her up with his front right paw, and placed her inside his hood, 'I can't believe the hood stayed up all night.' He commented in his head, 'This thing has darn near refused to stay up since I got it!' He walked out of the attic, just as one of the kids in the house came up, the child looked as if he was human, but the skin cleaner, farer.

"Whoa!" chase said out loud as he looked out to the city. It was much bigger than he had expected, "This place is huge! Bigger than New York!" he said. "New Your?" Laila asked. "A huge city from my world!" he explained, "But this place is easily twice as big!" He told the truth, the city seemed to carry on for almost one hundred or so miles, the bright buildings seemed to reflect all kinds of sunlight, but Chase didn't seem to find that his eyes needed to adjust at all, almost like it was more than just light, or reflecting. "Well, let me welcome you to Valhala!" Laila said happily. Chase looked around, the streets seemed to be filled with nothing but elves, each of them different sizes as they walked around the streets. However, the further his looked into the major city, the more he found it was just like one of the cities he found his uncle Rhino at after a few intense fights with his aunt Angelira. "Casino's galore!" he said out loud, and kept a vigilant eye out, "Fancy restaurants, arcades! A laundromat! This place is a bigger version of Vegas! And this is just the first few blocks!"

"You forgot to mention the spa!" Laila told him and pointed right to a rather decorative building. "No!" he said flatly. "What!? Come on!" the fairy called out. "No!" he repeated. "You ow me this!" she told him. "Since when?" he asked. She had no answer, "Please?" she asked. "We have no money!" he told her as the two of them started to move again. "PLEASE!?" she pleaded. "No!" he repeated. She lowered her arms to her side, "I'll say nothing more to you except hay and listen!" she threatened. He stiffened up, and turned to her, "Don't you dare!" he nearly growled. She instead had on a wicked smile, and with a small breath in, he spoke up again, "If you can figure out how to earn money quickly, then I'll consider it!" he said in near defeat. "YESS!" she called out, and pulled on his collar. "Huh?" he asked, "This way!" she said purposefully, getting him to growl in displeasure. "I never should have told you about my geeky brother and sister." he growled.

Crash and Crystal both finally stretched as they exited the little hut, both stopping again as they saw the wall, again. "Wait, was that here last night?" she asked. "Uh, I'm pretty sure we would have run into the other side if it was." Her brother responded. They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Chrystal spoke up again, "OH! I get it. It's a moving Temple! You know like the one you have to chase down in my favorite RPG!" she said. "Oh I hated that thing! There was no pattern to it!" Crash said, "Wait, this is a temple?"

"Duh!" she said to him, "It's always a temple!" He let the information settle in, "Why does it always have to be a temple?" he asked, only to get a chuckle from his sister.

Laila sprinkled her hands over a small plant, the stem growing steadily as a blue sparkling dust fall to the flower, beginning to bud. "There!" she said, and stopped her hands from moving, "That should do it!" Chase had a very frustrated, yet defeated look on his face, his cheeks puffed out as he looked down at the ground, 'She can get flowers to grow up quicker and revitalize them?' he thought to himself, 'Wish I'd have known that before I agreed to take her to the spa!' She came up to him, a small amount of gold in her hands, hanging from a leather bag. "Well!" she said confidently, "This should be enough for the both of us!" and moved Chase's cloak, revealing a much fuller bag attached to his side. He grumbled again, not too happy about being outwitted. "Oh come on!" she said, "Slowing down will do you some good, besides you smell like the underside of a troll's foot!" Chase looked at her, insult in his eyes, yet he turned to himself, and took a single sniff, "ULGH!" he said as he pulled his nose away. She was right, he smelled terrible. "Quick, maybe we can get there before the evening rush!" Laila said as she poured the small amount of gold into his other purse. "Yah, and the quicker we get this done the quicker I can get back to earning my forgiveness!" he whispered to himself.

 **End Chapter 15**


	16. Chapter 16 Oracle

**Chapter 16 – Oracle**

"I grow tired of this game!" Beowulf shouted as he entered into another room. This one was nothing but a bedroom, exquisitely decorated with a large golden four post bed that was draped with a white veil and red velvet sheets. The rest of the room was covered in everything that looked like it was supposed to be hearts and cupid angels. "Ah, I see you invited Cupid to do your interior decorations again!" he quipped, his smile growling in malice as he flexed his claws, ready to tear the room apart. Suddenly he heard a moan come from the bed, and one of the curtains moved, revealing a face he had just seen, the succubus. He simply growled at her, ready to pounce. She simply smiled at him, a sultry lust on her lips as she looked not at him, but rather down at what she could see of his manhood. She licked her lips, her eyes and body catching fire as she imagined what she could do with the organ alone. She then moved her eyes back to his.

"Surprised?" she asked, her voice dripping with the lust she felt.

Beowulf relaxed his hands, his eyes shocked in both confusion and something else; knowledge, disbelief, or surprise. It was hard to tell at the moment.

She licked her ruby lips, touching her tongue to her fangs, and beckoned him to come forward, her long clawed finger flicking in the air as if trying to wrap the threads of fate around it and pull him in. He walked forward, and she disappeared behind the veil again. He gripped that fabric in his hands, and tore it to the side, revealing her in her naked form. Her tail flicked slowly, tantalizing him to join her on the comfortable mattress. She reached up, grabbing a chuck of his fur as she lifted herself up, pressing herself against him as she inched her way to his lips, and he gently placed a hand to her chin, before he began squeezing. His hand tightening against her throat as he flexed the muscles of his arm, the tips of his claws digging into her skin before he added a second hand to squeeze even harder. Her eyes opened wide as she found her breath stop, and struggled as he pushed her to the bed sheets, his powerful arms, closing her airway as he growled angrily at her.

The room faded as she lost consciousness, from the gold and red to a dull grey, decorative pieces shattered and faded into nothing more than worn chairs and broken devil mirrors. The bed changed as well, the four posters were now only three, one lay on the floor, with half of the tattered curtain sprawled out, and the velvet sheets torn in various places and stained with the blood of past victims. The mattress worn and broken.

She changed as well, her tail and wings vanished, her skin fading to a dull unhealthy grey as her lips turned blue from death and her luscious hair turned white with stains of dried blood. Her face wrinkled as the disguise faded her heathy waist thinning out to reveal a malnourished shoveled stomach that revealed the ribs beneath the thin skin, the Succubus changing into a vampiress. "NO!" he heard Dracula shout, and Beowulf lifted one of his hands, stiffening his fingers before plunging the clawed appendages into her chest, tearing her heart out of her back and pushing it to the floor under the bed. She stopped moving, her eyes wide with fear as her body stiffened, her mouth open wide as it filled with black blood and spilled over, "You will pay for this!" the wolf god heard the undead king say, and he quickly pulled out his arm from the female vampire's chest, the fur stained with black blood as he turned and grabbed the closest torch he could find. He placed the head of the torch next to the holder, and with one quick swipe, scratched his claws against the metal. The spark was enough to set the torch ablaze. Beowulf turned just in time to see the vampiress start to move again. Without a care, or was it, he tossed the torch under the bed. The fabric quickly caught, spreading like a weed as the flammable sheets and cotton lit up. She screamed, wailed as she burned, and Beowulf grinned angrily as he watched the heart under the bed ignite for the sole reason of her corpse burning on the bed.

"This ends now!" the green wolfman said angrily, and stomped out of the room, letting the entire room burn with her.

Bolt looked around as he entered into the temple, the gold and marble decorations all taking his breath away as he gazed, gawking at the sight of it. "It's beautiful!" he heard Mittens say as she too gazed in marvel.

"Nice!" Rhino said, "Rhino likes!"

"I was beginning to think the décor had offended you little one!" the three of them heard. The voice was soothing and deep, wise in its words, more so than any of them thought could be in a single voice. "Come, read!"

Bolt looked down, spying a pedestal near the statue's claws, a large golden book with solver edgings and a single white pearl in the middle. He neared it, silently. Looking to his friend and wife, his nerves ready to electrocute him. He only received a nod from his friend, "I guess we should read what it says." Mittens said.

"I'm not sure, "Bolt said to her, but climbed up the pedestal anyway. He looked down at the book, noticing that the large pearl in the middle wasn't really a pearl, but rather pearl colored, with that hands of a clock on it, and an eye in the middle. The minute hand suddenly moved, clicking one minute more like a normal clock should. "Uh…" he said in confusion, only to have the book throw open its own cover, and envelope the room in light.

He felt weightless, just floating in a dead space as he looked around. His eyes didn't hurt, so he had not been blind. "Can you hear it?" the voice from before asked, "The sounds of time as they pass by?"

"Uh…" was all Bolt could say, quickly being interrupted by the voice again.

"I can hear them. Not like clocks, but rather like life!" it said, and suddenly Bolt found himself in the middle of a field, grass as green as could be. Suddenly, a small kit ran by him, grey and white and like a streak in the breeze. He laughed as the kit stopped, a young Wolf standing there laughing.

"Hi dad!" the kit shouted.

"Hey Wolf!" Bolt called back, the memory flooding his mind.

"They are also like the bells of death!" the voice called out, the vision fading into a dark place, grey grass growing as the rain fell. He could hear the sound of church bells ringing, a casket out in front of him as he looked on. A picture of the sea captain he had failed to save, the one that broke his spirit when Savage had stabbed him through. He remembered that funeral, it had nearly broken him again, but this time, there was no Dark Bolt to take over.

"I hear the cries of war!" the voice called out, the vision fading into what looked like the battle between Tarnildra and the behemoth Nightmare.

"And the calm of peace." the voice said, and the environment changed again, this time, with Penny in his back yard, throwing a stick for him to fetch. The feeling of excitement caused him to run for it, only for it to fade back into nothingness, the feeling of playing with his human fading as well. "I see the past…" it said, the visions coming back, Bolt shrinking back into a puppy, his nose up against the glass window as his tail wagged while looking at Penny for the first time, "…and the future." The vision faded, the walls of Asguard broken down and all the inhabitance turned to stone. Thor, his hammer above his head, holding the body of a long serpent beast. The head of the beast snaking behind the man, ready to bite him in the ankle. "This is what you will bring!" the voice said, and Thor's stone hand crumbled, his hammer coming down on top of the serpent, turning the entire scene to dust. "You have no say in the matter, the threads of fate have woven your page." the vice said, just as the scene faded back into the temple's room, "Nor do anyone else, no matter how hard they try to stop it."

"I refuse to believe that!" Bold suddenly said. Mittens and Rhino both turned to him, questioning looks on their faces.

"Bolt, who are you…" Mittens asked, only to hear the sound of rumbling. She looked up, watching as the eyes of the statue slowly opened, revealing amber yellow irises underneath. Bolt stood still as the statue then leaned forward, holding only one eye up to the dog.

"And who are you to deny fate?" the statue asked, the same voice from before.

"I am Bolt!" was all the shepherd said.

"And I am Ra, oracle to this world." the statue said as he backed away, his eyes locked on the shite magical dog.

 **End Chapter 16**


	17. Chapter 17 Ra

**Chapter 17 – Ra**

Bolt looked at the dragon, awe in his eyes as his mind recognized the name, "Ra?" he asked, "As in, Ra the god of the sun from Egyptian mythology?"

"One and the same." the statue said as it lifted itself back to its full height.

Mittens stood there, her ears pinned to her head as she stammered out incoherent words to try and make sense of things. "Is this form too much for you?" Ra asked, and folded himself into his wings. The feathers scattered, falling gently to the ground as he did, "Is this better?" he asked, the feathers fluttering away as he stood there, not a dragon, but rather a large man with large feathered wings. He looked similar to Osiris, yet his age showed, hunched over, wrinkled thin arms and still, his amber yellow eyes seemed like rays of the sun captured in the whites they shined through. A small beard of golden feathers draping from his eagle head. Mittens was glad he wore a shimmering silver robe with starlight strung up on moonlight chain around his neck. The necklace didn't look real, and yet it looked separate from the gown, just the same, it wasn't fake. No illusion.

"Uh…" Bolt said in response, and shook his head, trying to rid himself of the confusion, "Look, I'm just trying to find my son, a super-fast little guy with black fur and a single patch of white fur on…"

Ra pulled a staff from behind him, slamming it on the ground and sending sparks fly from the impact, "Silence!" he called out, "I know of your fate! Your son will lead the beast from our world to yours. And you…" The old man pointed his withered old finger to the shocked dog, "…will be the beast. That is your destiny. You will be the one who destroys everything!" Swinging his bonny hand away from the dog, his voice calmed, "Ragnarok will come." he said, "And you will be its head!"

Bolt simply stood there, the three of them looking on in surprise, until Bolt narrowed his eyes, "I'm not going to let that happen!" Mittens and Rhino both turned to him, their shock getting more intense.

"YOU HAVE NO CHOICE!" Ra called out, his voice echoing throughout not just the halls and temple, but throughout reality itself.

"I'll prove it to you!" Bolt said, "Give me a task I'll fail, and I'll beat it!" His anger stayed still, yet somehow.

"Defeat me, and do not destroy me!" was all Ra said, and suddenly, his robe began to flutter, just as he began to rise up from the ground.

"You got it!" Bolt shouted, and with wind, lifted himself into the air, just like he did against Rhino.

"We should go!" Mittens suddenly said.

"Yah!" Rhino agreed, and the two of them turned, running quickly out of the door. The last thing they heard as they exited the room was the battle cry of Bolt as the magical dog charged in.

"What's going on in there?" they heard from behind them. Mittens turned her head and saw the two kits looking up at her worriedly, "Is daddy still in there?" Crystal asked.

Mittens didn't even get a chance to speak, the wind that burst through the door was more than any of them could take except for Rhino. Taken off guard, the air pressure lifted them and pushed them all way from the temple.

Inside the temple, Bolt flew throughout the halls, each lined with gold and marble and decorated with short desks and pots of what looked like a type of bright blue lily. It was almost like each of them could feel the wind, but also like everything was bolted down, the flowers swayed violently, but none of them were pulled from their vases.

Bolt zipped through the tight spaces with ease, tight turns and running on walls, it was like he knew the layout of the temple just as well as Ra did. The golden robed man chasing him on what looked like golden water underneath of all things, a wakeboard made of light. Bolt was just a bit too occupied to ask why.

The speed the two of them traveled was like a blur, Bolt's wind pushing him so quickly that when he did place his paws against the walls, it was like lighting streaked along his paws, striking the walls and leaving its trail behind him, lighting the path where he ran.

When Bolt did turn to face Ra, he let off a large bolt of lightning from his mouth, or sometimes a fire ball that scorched the walls, only for the mark to disappear, not just in the distance or around the corner, but also as if it never happened. Ra attacked relentlessly, spears of light forming in his hands as he tossed them at the dog, strikes like Bolt's lightning and fire, scorching the walls before fading from existence.

Bolt turned again, just in time to see a spear of light head towards him, and dodge, lifting his body to the walls and then the ceiling to get away from the weapon, but not in time. The spear simply touched the tip of the fur on the tip back of his neck, and it seemed like Bolt was struck with the full force of a bomb. The spear exploded in a flash of light, blinding Bolt and creating a pressure powerful enough to knock the magical dog off of his wind, and across to the end of the hall. As Bolt tried to lift himself up, he quickly lifted his ears, a strange sound catching his attention, and without a second though, jumped forward. He could feel the pressure build, his eyes already closed from the other explosion, and this time, he let the pressure take him, trying to right himself in his temporary blindness.

During his flight, his claw tipped the edge of a vase, the sound of it rolling on its stand letting him know just how to right himself. To Ra's astonishment, he landed on his paws, and ran. Again, the old god tossed his spear, and Bolt, jumped, letting the spear soar under him instead and strike the wall on the other side. In a small fit, Ra chased the dog and watched wide eyed as Bolt, eyes still closed, rounded the corner as if he could see it. 'Curious!' the old man thought, and rounded the corner before tossing his pear again. Once again, Bolt jumped, and let the spear strike the wall on the other side of Ra's hallway. What struck the god as intriguing, was when Bolt rounded the corner again, his eyes still closed. "Ok dog!" Ra said, his voice echoing in the halls as if he was everywhere in the building, "I'm impressed, using the explosions of my spears to tell you just where the walls and turns are, clever indeed."

It seemed as if his chuckled came from the walls themselves, "But I wonder, how will you know if I don't let you know?" Ra asked. Bolt turned his head, and began to slow. Suddenly, he found himself colliding with another wall.

"Oof!" he called out as he let the impact knock him to his side.

"I'm sorry!" he heard Ra say, and could again hear the sound of the spear's hiss as it formed in the old man's hand, "But you have failed this test, the destiny page will be written for another in your place." and he heard Ra throw the spear.


	18. Chapter 18 Stop

**Chapter 18 – Stop**

Bolt was surprised when the spear sounded like it exploded, but found himself without the feeling of being struck, his eyes still closed. He tried opening them, his vision blurry, and found what looked to be a small blur of something, something white, beige and red. It lifted and sank it seemed to breath, and he could hear it more and more as his ears stopped ringing, "…I'm not gonna let you hurt my dad!" was all he could make out as he finally heard the thing's voice.

"Crash?" he asked as he lifted a paw to rub his eyes, almost as if it would help to restore his vision.

"Hi dad!" he heard. The blur starting to take shape as his eyes readjusted.

"What are you doing here?" Bolt asked in surprise and joy.

"I'm a juggernaut remember?" the little kit asked, and turned back to the astonished Egyptian god, "And I'm not gonna let this jerk hurt you, or anyone else in my family!" When he turned, the little kit's eyes narrowed in a dangerously focused glare, only half of his eye actually showing beneath his angry brow, but it was like the eye itself could attack at any moment, like the god's death was shown in those eyes alone.

Fear crept into Ra's heart, not just for himself; but everything, anything. Whatever the kit decided to chase, he was not going to let anything stand in his way, if need be, he'll knock it down. "You took my spear head on!" he said, and watched the kit grin.

"Yah, I did!" he said. Though his voice was solid, like a wall of stone, Ra chanced a look at the little creature's paws, and saw the four of them shaking. "I can do this all day. I can't be stopped by anything!"

"Can you now?" Ra asked, and placed his hands to his sides, "The Destiny Page does not concern you! You should not have interfered." Ra once again let a spear form in his hand, "Step aside!"

Bolt's vision began to take shape again, clearing as he blinked and watched the scene unfold, Crash was pointed to the left, and the side facing Bolt was bleeding. He could tell, the stain of red fell slowly from under the red armor the kit wore, almost like it had tried to mask it, Crash was in pain, and Bolt could see it, and now he could see, so could Ra.

"My quarrel isn't with you young one, you are not in the Book of Fate, you have no Destiny Page." Ra said again as he waved his spear for the kit to move aside.

"YOU THINK I CARE?" Crash shouted, "I DON'T GIVE A PUPS SHORT HAIRED TAIL ABOUT A PAGE IN YOUR STUPID BOOK!" This time Ra let his eyes open wide, no one had ever dared insult his books in such a manner, "My family is all that matters to me right now. We almost lost Peach earlier, all we want now is to find Chase, and you think I WANT IN YOUR BOOK?" Crash asked angrily, "Destiny can go suck on a toad for all I care, I'm not letting you hurt my family. Even if I have to die to keep them safe, I will keep them safe!"

Bolt and Ra both looked at the kit with wide eyes, shock present in both sets but pride shone through just as much in Bolt's his son had grown so much because of this world.

Ra sighed in defeat, "Then so be it!" he said, and reeled back his spear.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bolt called out in shock, and caught the movement of another small figure jump in front of them all. The spear was bright, but it didn't explode like the others. Once it struck the figure, is swirled, glowing brighter and then shrinking, fading, until it was no bigger than that of the form of Crash's crystalline sister, Chrystal. "What the…?" Bolt asked as she struggled to hold it in, and then opened her mouth, firing off the very light she had absorbed, striking Ra in the chest. And sending the bird headed man into the farthest wall.

She breathed deeply as she stood there, her crystal form shivering as she tried desperately to stay on her paws, "Chrystal?" Bolt asked.

"I don't understand, every time we try to alter that dog's fate he finds a way out of it!" Arachne heard the voice from behind her, it seemed angrier every time her threads scattered across the floor, she hadn't yet made a single page for this dog, the threads always seemed to just fall apart when one of them broke, or disappeared. The changes shook the very foundation of her work, yet it was like she just looked on. "Again, the dog must not win against the Oracle!"

Chrystal fell to her stomach, exhaustion over coming her as she did. "Chrystal?" Crash asked as he limped over to her, worry clear on his face, "Chrystal you ok?" he asked.

"Yah." she responded weakly, "Just took a lot out of me."

Bolt watched as the two twins, that earlier in his life couldn't get along, struggled to protect each other, Crash watching his sister as she tried to catch her breath. He pushed himself, unknowingly to his paws, and made his way to them, "You two alright?" he asked. What else could he say? Everything was moving quickly.

"She's tired." Crash said as his sister breathed and rested.

"And you?" Bolt then asked.

"I'm fine!" Crash said as he lifted his head toward the Egyptian god.

"No, you're not!" Bolt said suddenly. And before the two could think of arguing with him, he scooped them up with wind, the three of them moving towards the doors of the temple.

"Clever." he heard Ra say, and he just kept walking, "The children's powers are greater than I imagined. Having them take me by surprise was…"

"You think I had them do that on purpose?" Bolt asked, catching the god off guard, "I didn't ask them to take those hits. I would have rather taken them myself and spared them this pain." A tear fell from his eye as he walked, his brows narrowing in a slight anger as the two twins faded into an exhausted sleep, "I'm supposed to be their father." he told the god, "I haven't been much of a father since we got here. The four of them had to tackle my problems, then one of them ran away. Now not only do I find out that something happened to Peach, but I let my twins get hurt because I was too stubborn to just walk away. I let them get hurt because I wasn't strong enough."

Ra stood there, his mind reeling from the idea of what Bolt described as strength, "So I'm sorry." he heard the white shepherd say, "But this battle is over. I'm not fighting a pointless fight just to satisfy some old bird-man's obsession with a stupid word. I refuse to let my actions harm my family any further." With that, he watched as Bolt lowered himself to the ground, letting Crash climb onto his back. Bolt then lifted himself up, and reached down with his jaw to gently grab Chrystal by her crystal scruff, and lift her up. Without another word, he simply walked away.


	19. Chapter 19 Shattered

**Chapter 19 – Shattered**

"You run from a fight?" Ra asked as he watched the dog make his way out of the temple. Bolt had surprisingly navigated the twists and turns the two of them had taken as if he had lived in the temple all his life, somehow knowing that all he had to do, was take the next three turns ahead of him to find his way out.

Bolt didn't respond, keeping his focus on his kits, and his mind reeling with one question, how was he going to explain this to Mittens? "You flee from an enemy?" Ra tried again to coax the dog back into a fight. Bolt turned again, making his way towards the front door, turning his head to glance at the sun god, his eyes narrowed in what Ra could only guess as pity. Then again, he turned and exited into the world.

"BOLT?" Mittens asked as he revealed himself to her. "What happened?" she asked, and then added more when she got closer, "To the twins?"

Bolt gently set Chrystal to the grass beneath him, then crouched and shifted his back so that Crash, out cold as he was, could easily slid down to the green beneath him, "I'm sorry Mittens!" he said to her, and then lifted up as his wife looked to her two kits, "I was trying to beat Ra, but then these two saved me. I let the Magic Soul take over once again, and this time it cost me."

Mittens looked up at the shepherd, tears in her eyes as she watched the tears stream from his own, them she looked back at the kits. Focusing her mind, she funneled the medical knowledge, letting only what she wanted to know leek through, and sighed with relief, "They're just exhausted." she said, "Crash would have taken quite a bit more damage if it weren't for this armor, and it looks like Chrystal has a small crack in her fur, but nothing major."

Bolt let himself settle a little, but still his tears fell, "That's good to hear." he said, "But crash said something about Peach being hurt as well."

"What?" Mittens asked, "Peach, how? Were they there when it happened? Is she ok? How much did he say?"

"Hey, it's ok!" the two of them heard Rhino say. The hamster had been quietly sitting next to them, and was quick to quell the questions that Mittens was asking, fearing she might accidently let the Earth Soul take her over again, "Let Bolt answer first. Too much at once remember?"

Mittens nodded, then took a few deep cleansing breaths as Bolt tried to answer her questions in order, "I'm not sure what happened. Maybe he was there. I sure hope she's ok, and all he said was that they almost lost her earlier. That was it."

Mittens nodded again as he finished, and turned to her twins, "Bolt," she asked, "can you heal them?"

"I'll try." he said, and closed his eyes, turning his nails into water.

"How can this happen every time?" the voice asked from behind Arachne. At the tips of her spider like legs, lay the just now fading strands of dozens of scattered pages that she had tried to weave for the shepherd, each of them turned into strains of fate's thread that piled up on the floor. She looked on unknowing, unflinching as her voice of command ranted behind her, "I just can't figure it out. It shouldn't be this possible for one creature to completely deny fate, even the fate that is altered." Her eye twitched, almost as if she had hated the idea, but it stopped just as quickly as it happened. "If we can't alter Bolt's fate, then maybe we can alter the fate of the one person that can lead him to his destiny, we'll have to kill the Oracle somehow." Arachne lowered her arms, placing them to her stomach and lowered herself to the floor, "Oh, I see." the voice said, and she could hear the footsteps move nearer to her, "Weave!" he said, "Weave my design for fate." Her arms struggled, her hands tightening against her dress as whatever was left of her refused the command, "You belong to the one who whispers your thoughts, your soul is gone, ripped from your body. You cannot fight my command for long, you will weave the destiny page for me." it said, and again she tightened her grasp, almost refusing to do as the voice said.

"You dishonor the lives of this world." Bolt heard Ra say, but the dog focused only on the kit he was healing, Chrystal. Crash had already been healed, and now rested. "You refuse the destiny fate has woven for you. The page cannot be changed, it tells of you and your rampage, you will bring Ragnarok to both our worlds."

"Will you shut up?" Bolt asked as he finished healing his daughter, "Can't you see it yet. I don't want to hurt anyone, and right now, I don't care if you believe me or not. I'm going to find out what happened to my family, I'm going to bring them back together and then we'll peacefully go home." Bolt said sternly as he turned to the sun god, "If you and your dragon hadn't even come to our world in the first place, me and my family wouldn't be here to start or in my case ignore Ragnarok at all." Bolt's words got the Oracle thinking, a truth ringing in them as the dog brought common sense to the sun god, "So let me spell it out for you, if Ragnarok does happen, it's not because of me, you guys started this whole fiasco yourself. You want to blame me but really, I'm just as innocent as my four kits are. I'm not here because I want to be, and yet if you'd just ask…" when Bolt stopped, he looked to the floor, as if making up his mind.

"Ok, if you won't kill the Oracle, let's see if we can't change Bolt's mind." The voice behind Arachne said, and again she clenched her fists tightly, refusing to take part in the exchange, yet this time, her arms seemed to reach out, almost ripping the dress from her body.

"Even after all you guys have done, I'd still defend you against whatever it is you're really afraid of. Even if it's me." Bolt finally said.

Arachne relaxed, the tears in her dress no longer stretching as her arms relaxed, the moment the voice had asked her to change had passed, Bolt had written his own page.

Ra turned as he heard a resounding 'rip' from inside his temple. He watched in awe as a page from the book on his pedestal, the book open to almost its end, fell from the spine, the remains of the page clutching to the binding. Just as quickly, the walls began to collapse around the book, the ceiling of the temple coming down brick by brick in a quick succession. His home was collapsing, and fast. "What?" he asked, and before he could say any more, the door fell from its hinges and landed on top of him.

"RA!" Bolt called out, and before he could do anything, rhino raced in, the rest of the temple collapsing around the hamster and the sun god.


	20. Final Chapter Fateless

**Chapter 20 – Fateless**

The dust settled quickly, the golden temple crumbled to the ground, leaving strangely, only the outside bricks to view in its wreckage. "Ra?" Bolt asked in worry, "Rhino?" and the shepherd lept forward, ready to help. He was stopped when the pile of rubble lifted up, a figure growing from underneath it. When the golden eagle dragon finally rose up from the bricks, Rhino emerged from underneath, lifting the beast by his chest. With a swift toss, Ra was free, and Rhino turned to search for his ball. "Ra?" Bolt asked again as he approached the heavy breathing beast.

"You…" Ra said as he continued to breath, "…You broke the threads of fate." His breathing shallow as he spoke, golden liquid slowly leaking from his beak.

"Did I do that?" Bolt asked as he turned to the pile of golden bricks Rhino was digging through.

"Not intentionally." Ra told him, "You scattered the threads of fate, destroying what was supposed to be your destiny page." Bolt listened close as Ra's voice faded into a whisper, "This world is made by those threads," the dragon told him, "To sever a thread is to alter fate itself."

Bolt then placed a paw against the beak of the giant beast, trying to ease whatever pain Ra was feeling, "I envy you." the god said, his breath heavy with pain. Ra coughed a few times, his golden blood spraying across the grass, "To be able to choose for yourself, no threads guiding your path."

Once again, he coughed, getting Bolt to place his paw firmer to the god's feathers, "Don't talk!" Bolt said, "Save your strength, and I'll try to heal you."

"You cannot." Ra told him, "You're healing skills are not of my world. Nor are they strong enough for my wounds." Bolt lowered his ears, Ra's words ringing with more truth than he wished them to, "Out of all the futures I have seen for you, never did I see…this…gentle…heart." Ra's voice faded into silence as his eyes closed, slipping into death's grip as he let the life slip from his body.

Bolt looked up, tears streaming from his eyes as he spotted his hamster friend, ball recovered and head bowed in silence. "What have I done?" he asked. Feeling the paw of his wife touch his shoulder, he looked back at her, seeing the sparkle of tears starting to form as well.

Beowulf turned his head, glancing at the ceiling of the decerped building that served as Dracula's castle, he could feel it, and he was sure everyone, every god, every fairy, every elf, golem, dwarf, avian, angel, demon, and monster. They all could feel it. The Oracle, one of their world's most prized beings, was gone. Fighting, bickering, parties and celebrations. They all fell silent as the entire world looked up in both disbelief and solemn gratitude. "So, the benevolent can parish." he heard the vampire say in a kind of upset reverence. His voice sounded as if he would have rather never known the answer to this question. Beowulf nodded in the same emotion, placing one of his clawed hands to the handle of the large mahogany doors in front of him. Then with a short bow of silence, he threw the door open, turning his head to greet the pale man with sharp ears and fangs like that of a striking snake. The man wore a jet black tuxedo with a fluffy white shirt underneath. A large black cape draped across his shoulders with a blood red silk underlining. In one of his sharp nailed hands, he held what looked to be the skull of a man, the top cut off, and filled with silver to form a goblet of sorts. Crude, and so much like the undead man in front of him. "Why now, on this day of sacrifice, must these things happen?" Dracula asked, "First you invade my home, then kill one of my daughters. Then, the death of the Oracle of all gods, and now, you're here to find the answer to one of the locks that stand in your way of taking your father's power."

Beowulf simply lifted an eyebrow, curiosity setting in as he let the door slam shut behind him, "Yes, I know of your journey." the vampire said as he leaned sideways in his chair, letting his arm prop him up in his decaying throne. "The still beating heart of a young twelve headed hydra, and the gaze of Medusa. Tell me, what is stopping you from just showing me her severed head and turning me to stone?"

"The third piece." was all Beowulf said, and pointed to Dracula himself.

The vampire smiled wickedly, "I see. You need me in the flesh in order to take what you need." He stood up slowly, reaching his full height, just a few inches shorter than Beowulf, in the span of his words, "Then, I will challenge you to take it from me!"

 **The End**


	21. Author's Note

Author's Note

Thanks for following me through this journey. I'm glad to tell you that's it's not over yet. I've still got two more books planned for this series. The next one is called String of Lies and is going to contain a great majority of Beowulf's story, along with Chase's journey for forgiveness and Bolt's quest for his family. I hope you continue to join me while I create these stories, I'm glad to have every one of you with me on this incredible journey. So once again, here's a sneak peek at what you can expect in the next book.

"Slow down!" Lalia called out as she found herself buried inside the hood of the little kit. His speed was something she had never experienced before, thought it built up over his own start up, it built quickly once he started going. She was glad that she had found herself inside his hood, because she would have never been able to hold on otherwise. The air trapped inside the hood was keeping her steady right now, but it was only a matter of time now, and Chase was scared out of his mind at the moment. "I said slow down!" she called again, hopping her voice would reach his sensitive ears. It did no good, and she could feel the static seeping into the fabric, too much more and it would act like what Chase had explained a bug zapper would be like. She leaned forward, gripping the tips of his fur with her hands, and pulled, bringing herself closer to him. When she was close enough, she bit down on what she hopped was skin, and she bit it hard.


End file.
